The Persuasion Parallel
by immortalbeloved13
Summary: Sheldon and Penny are given something rare and precious: a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was inspired by Paradox's April Crossover Challenge and a lot of S/P Regency talk that was going on in the community at the time. I just haven't had time to get it going before now, what with finals and everything.

However, now I am free for the summer, so updates will be much more frequent! I'm also working on the last chapter of "My Fair Sheldon," I promise.

This is basically S/P meets Jane Austen's _Persuasion_, with my own little spin on it. I'm going to be going to some OOC and AU places with the characters, but I'm looking forward to exploring that. Apologies in advance for sad!Penny. The Penny who has gumption to spare will be back, trust me.

I hope everyone enjoys this! Don't feel shy about commenting either, good or bad!

**Chapter One****: "I think very differently now from what I was persuaded to think eight years ago…"**

_What's this? What thoughts are these? Why should desire_

_look back to days that never can return?_

_Unhappy wretched soul, since still you burn,_

_why are you heaping wood upon the fire?_

_--Canzoniere 273_

Sir Eric was a proud man of goof and respectable family, thank you very much. He had land, a grand home, and three beautiful daughters. His most prized possession though, was his title. He was a baronet. If asked, he would say that he lacked for nothing.

In point of fact, he did lack something.

A rather important something.

Money.

Sir Eric Elliot of Omaha Hall was penniless.

He had hoped to rectify the situation when his daughters married. No such luck.

The eldest, Alicia, was still single at age twenty-nine. This perplexed Sir Eric, as he had always found her to be the handsomest of his three girls. And her beauty had not diminished with time. Alicia was still the same lovely creature she had been at sixteen.

She had even had a suitor once, a Mr. Barry Elliot. He was the heir presumptive to the Elliot estate and Sir Eric had had high hopes for the match. As usual though, his hopes had led to nothing. Mr. Elliot had "fallen in love" with an heiress who actually had tuppence to rub together and that had been the end of that. He and Sir Eric had not spoken since and no one else had come seeking Alicia's hand.

The other two had proven to be even bigger disappointments than Alicia.

Sir Eric's youngest daughter Leslie had married Leonard Musgrove when she was nineteen. They lived in the parsonage on his parents' estate, Jersey. Leonard was set to inherit, but Sir Eric knew that the Musgroves were not particularly rich either. Leslie's paltry "fortune" would not settle his debts. Leonard was a most amiable man, but he was next to useless in Sir Eric's opinion.

Sir Eric's greatest disappointment, however, lay in his second eldest, Penelope. At nineteen, her beauty and vivaciousness had nearly rivaled her sister Alicia's. The only thing that had kept her from surpassing her sister's myriad accomplishments had been her unruly spirit. She had been a wild creature, always traipsing about the surrounding countryside in every kind of weather, riding her horse as if she were a man, and verbally lashing every hopeful suitor until he was nearly in tears.

Then, almost eight years ago to the day, she had met—he shuddered to think of it—that _naval scientist_. Of all the preposterous things! Sir Eric dabbled in science himself and was certainly respected for the results his experiments had produced, but that was a _hobby_. This charlatan, this…this _nobody_ was a scientist by _profession_, claiming that he wished to use his natural abilities for the benefit of Britannia against the French.

This man had actually presumed himself to be good enough to marry Penelope. Worse, she had accepted his proposal!

Well, Sir Eric had put a swift and decisive end to that with the help of his dear friend Lady Ramona Russell. She was Penelope's godmother and only confidant. It was she who had persuaded Penelope to do the wise thing and back out of the match. She had been made to believe that the upstart lad would never have been able to support them both on his paltry naval man's earnings and he would probably die in the war anyway. He was apparently not much of a sailor.

Penelope had done as her elders had wished, and for awhile Sir Eric had thought everything was sorted. However, there seemed to be something wrong with the girl.

She grew wan and pale, whereas before she had had a youthful, healthy bloom about her. She was quiet and withdrawn, instead of displaying her wonted lively demeanor.

While Sir Eric felt this to be a marked improvement—she behaved more like a proper young woman now—it did nothing to fix his finances.

Penelope, at seven and twenty, was well on her way to becoming a spinster.

He was beyond financially ruined. There would be no dues ex machina in the form of a rich and generous son-in-law.

The only thing that gave him any comfort was his favorite book, the Baronetage. It was the last bit of Elliot glory to be had, a place in the Baronetcy of England. There would be nothing else for him.

He held the heavy volume to his chest and sighed deeply.

. . .

Penny Elliot watched from the door with tired eyes as her father sought some comfort in his tattered old book. She gave a sad sort of sniff and continued on her way, past the library. She had been wandering the house all day, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't enjoy gamboling about the fields as much as she used to, so on days like today she settled for roaming the familiar corridors of her beloved Omaha Hall.

Today was a particularly difficult day. Exactly eight years ago, almost to the very hour, _he_ had asked her to make him the happiest of men.

She remembered looking up into his big, hopeful eyes and feeling so deliciously happy. Theirs had been an instant connection. They had met at a ball, where she had coaxed him to dance. Each of them had enjoyed their conversation so much that both had agreed it had to be continued at any cost. They were together nearly every day, even if only for a few moments.

Here had been a man who could take her away from her unhappy home. She loved Omaha, but she had never felt at peace with her family. They were often cold and distant, absorbed in their own affairs.

Her constant companion and friend had been Lady Ramona, but when Penny was honest with herself, she had known that this was not enough.

As a child, she had read and reread the works of Newton, Bacon, Copernicus, and Galileo. Through them she had developed a taste for learning everything she could about the world around her. He was exactly the sort of man who would one day join their illustrious ranks, if not surpass them.

But…

But she had ultimately refused him. She had agreed at first, believing that their union would be a happy one.

Her father's ignorant fury had made her doubt this, but not for long.

It had been Lady Ramona who had changed her mind.

It was not the speech that she had given about financial instability or the great possibility of widowhood that had changed Penny's mind; it had been the thoughts that this speech had spawned in her own reflections.

She would not have made him happy.

If things did not go well for him in the navy, he would have been miserable over his inability to support her.

If success were to come his way—and it had—then he would be miserable because he had tied himself to an intellectual inferior and relations that any man with sense would blush to be connected with.

Either way, his happiness would not be perfect, and she had loved him too much to let that happen.

So, she had written him the following day and broken their engagement.

She had regretted it ever since.

What hurt her most was how stupid she had been.

She had let the influence of others persuade her own thoughts and her subsequent reasonings had been insufficient to properly support the course of action that she had taken.

Of course they—he—would have been happy.

They had loved one another.

It ought to have been enough.

Penny had never been the same. She had withdrawn almost entirely into herself. She no longer relished the things she used to. She put aside her Newton and took up Petrarch. Here was a kindred spirit.

She never rode anymore, never raised her voice in mirth or anger, and didn't speak much.

More importantly, she had given up dancing.

It just wasn't fun anymore.

In the last eight years, life had not been particularly kind to her.

It had been kind to him though.

He had won them the war and made his fortune with his scientific innovations. The French had not stood a chance. He had declined being knighted though, claiming that if Nelson had died bravely without that distinction then so could he.

Instead, he had been made a captain for his heroism in the face of grave danger (he had saved the entire crew from their burning ship after a raid).

Her father and Lady Ramona had been entirely wrong.

He was a brilliant, respectable physicist and a brave sailor indeed.

Her wandering footsteps had brought her full circle back to her chambers.

She went inside and passed the time until supper reading a book.

. . .

Two weeks later, Sir Eric was forced to do what he had been dreading all along: rent out Omaha Hall. He had exhausted every other possibility in the attempt to alleviate his debts. Now he would have to pack up his family and move somewhere smaller until he could rebuild his capital, which could take several years. He positively shuddered at the thought.

He and his daughters were in the study, discussing tenant options with his agent, Mr. Shepherd.

"No, no Shepherd! I will not have some _farmer_ supping at my table. Who else have you found?"

Mr. Shepherd cleared his throat. Sir Eric's ridiculous prejudices always set his teeth on edge.

"Well, there is one more. An Admiral Koothrapali."

"A navy man, you say?"

"Yes sir. He and his wife have just returned from the Continent and they are looking for a nice, secluded country seat."

There was a long pause in which Sir Eric appeared to be giving the matter great thought.

Finally, he asked "He's not a man of science, is he?" in clipped tones.

Penny blushed scarlet and attempted to hide her burning face behind a hand.

Mr. Shepherd looked absolutely perplexed.

"No sir. There's nothing scientific about him as far as I can perceive."

Sir Eric pursed his lips.

"An Admiral?"

"Yes sir."

"An Admiral…"

Sir Eric's eyes took on a faraway gleam. Penny could tell he was already boasting of such a prestigious connection to all their acquaintance in his head.

She shook hers as he and Mr. Shepherd signed some papers and finalized the paper work.

Afterward Penny saw Mr. Shepherd to his coach while Sir Eric and Alicia ran off to tell Lady Ramona that Omaha Hall was soon to be graced by the patronage of an _Admiral_.

"Mr. Shepherd, do forgive my curiosity, but the Admiral's name feels very familiar to me. I am sure I saw it in a paper or something once. After all, one does not forget such an unusual last name."

"There's no doubt you have seen it, Miss Penelope. Several years ago he married one Melissa Cooper, sister to one of our nation's finest men!"

Penny had gone very pale, but Mr. Shepherd did not notice this as he delivered his death blow:

"In fact, the Admiral himself told me that his wife's brother would be coming to stay with them for some time if they were to call Omaha their new home. He'd be here whilst you are staying with the Musgroves. Just think of it Miss Penelope! You'll get to meet a hero, face to face!" he said excitedly as he got into the coach.

Penny forced herself to smile and wave as it pulled away.

She felt faint.

She was going to see him again.

Captain Sheldon Lee Cooper was coming to Omaha


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their feedback, support and kind words!

I own nothing.

I wanted to get this up over a week ago, but life intervened, as it is wont to. Sorry for the wait.

For the purposes of this fic, Leonard has a nice mom and Beverly is actually an obnoxious relation of Penny's who will show up later. I figured Leonard deserved a little bit of the good life for a change.

Last chapter of "My Fair Sheldon" should be up soon as well. I'm working on the ending, and I don't want to rush anything.

**Chapter Two****: You are so altered…**

_Thou gentle Look, that didst my soul beguile,_

_Why hast thou left me? Still in some fond dream_

_Revisit my sad heart, auspicious Smile!_

_As falls on closing flowers the lunar beam:_

_What time, in sickly mood, at parting day_

_I lay me down and think of happier years;_

_Of Joys, that glimmered in Hope's twilight ray,_

_Then left me darkling in a vale of tears._

_O pleasant days of hope—for ever gone!—_

_Could I recall you!—But that thought is vain._

_Availeth not Persuasion's sweetest tone_

_To lure the fleet-winged Travelers back again:_

_Yet fair, though faint, their images shall gleam_

_Like the bright Rainbow on a willowy stream._

_-Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Sonnet_

Penny put her volume of Coleridge's poetry down with a small huff. She was miserable.

This was to be her last day in Omaha Hall. Admiral and Mrs. Koothrapali would be arriving on the morrow, she would be going to visit Leslie at Jersey, and her father and Alicia were going to establish the new family home in…in…

In Bath.

Penny huffed again.

Of all the distasteful, ostentatious locales in Britain (thankfully there were but few), Bath was the worst.

Penny was not a very particular person, but Bath was just the sort of place she felt most uncomfortable in. It was the sort of place where gaudiness and pomp went to die, the sort of place that the rest of her family naturally loved.

It was to be her new home.

Sir Eric had purchased a house in the Royal Crescent, and was very eager to move in. Penny had wondered how on earth he meant to retrench by purchasing a house on that particular street, but she had held her tongue. It was not her place to contradict her father.

She was very grateful she would be staying several months with Leslie and Leonard at Jersey Cottage before she joined her father and Alicia. The thought of being so far from home—fifty miles was too far, in her opinion—in a place she held no particular love for was odious.

The room seemed to shrink in her mounting panic over her almost immediate future.

She threw on her pelisse and went outside to take one last walk about the grounds, for old times' sake.

She also desperately needed the fresh air.

. . .

Lady Ramona came upon her some time later, whilst she was resting on a stone bench in one of the gardens.

"Penny! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Penny smiled up at her godmother and slid down the bench, making room for her to sit.

"I just had to go about the grounds, one more time."

"I am surprised. You haven't walked much since-" Lady Ramona bit her lip and stopped herself from mentioning _him_.

Penny's cheeks were slightly pink.

"It is alright Lady Ramona. I must get used to at least hearing Captain Cooper's name again. After all, in a few days' time he may be sitting upon this very bench," she murmured.

Lady Ramona felt humbled by her goddaughter's fortitude.

"I must say, Penny, you have held up remarkably well in the wake of that news."

"Please, I'd rather not discuss it at length."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Lady Ramona watched Penny's face as she looked out over the gardens. She was still very pretty, but her looks were drawn. She seemed to be always tired and listless. Lady Ramona mourned the girl she had known and pitied the woman she had come to know. She could not help but feel guilty over how things had gone for Penny.

"Penny, I hope you know that I just wanted you to be happy. I never meant-"

"Please, Lady Ramona!" Penny turned and looked into her eyes. "Please. Don't."

Lady Ramona swallowed thickly.

"Very well, dear. I am sorry."

Penny nodded and her look immediately softened.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Dinner will very soon be ready. Everyone has come to wish all of you well."

"Even Leslie and Leonard?"

Penny was particularly fond of her brother-in-law and her two nephews.

"Yes, them too."

Penny stood and took one last look around her.

"Very well. Let's go in."

. . .

Penny would have enjoyed the meal but for the presence of one person: her elder sister's new companion, Mrs. Vartabedian.

She was a recent widow and Mr. Shepherd's eldest daughter. For reasons Penny did not think she'd ever be able to understand, Alicia had taken an interest in the young woman's situation. Not that Penny did not possess or understand compassion; she just could not conceive of its coming from her elder sister.

She could not say that she approved of their friendship. The difference in rank meant nothing to her. Something so inconsequential should never inhibit a true attachment between two people. It was Mrs. Vartabedian's character that she could not approve of.

The woman was vain and familiar, a most calculating, shrewish sort of person. She was too familiar with Alicia—they had scarcely known each other for half a year, and they were on a first name basis. Worse, she was just as familiar with Sir Eric.

Penny had not failed to notice the looks between them, the countless, affectedly casual caresses that Mrs. Vartabedian bestowed upon Sir Eric when she believed no one to be watching.

She clearly wanted to be the new Lady Elliot.

Penny had hoped that the move to Bath would hinder the vile woman's plans, but the upstart was to be accompanying Sir Eric and Alicia on their journey tomorrow.

The food in Penny's mouth tasted like ash when she thought of it. She was very grateful that the meal was winding down; she could lay down her fork and push her plate away without attracting undue attention.

Sir Eric and Alicia had to be off very early the next morning, so there were to be no after dinner festivities that night. Everyone bade Sir Eric and Alicia a pleasant trip and wished them well.

Leslie took Penny aside just before she and Leonard were to follow the others to the Musgrove's carriage.

"Make sure you don't forget to bring anything with you tomorrow," she fussed. "In my condition I shouldn't have to worry about you forgetting things."

"I know Leslie," Penny sighed.

"A house in Bath! Can you believe it? It's just the sort of thing we Elliots were made for."

Leonard put an arm around his wife.

"There she goes again, Penny, forgetting that she is a Musgrove now!"

Leslie nearly leveled her husband with a look.

"Who could ever forget?"

"Okay! Time to get you home and in bed, dear. It doesn't suit you to be cranky," he said, leading her away. "Until tomorrow, Penny!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Leonard."

Poor man. He was doomed if after four years of marriage he still hadn't realized that his wife was perpetually cross.

Penny waited until the lanterns hanging from the carriage faded into the distance before retiring for the night.

She knew sleep would be impossible, so she had decided to spend the night in the conservatory. It had been her mother's favorite room, and Lady Elliot's old pianoforte was still kept in there.

Penny wrapped her shawl more firmly around her person and gently placed her fingers over the keys. She traced out the notes on the ivory before her hands began to play of their own accord.

It was the same soft, tinkling melody her mother had always played for them, even when she had eventually grown too ill to do anything else. Penny felt it was the only fitting thing to play at that moment.

She idly wondered how long it would be before she got to feel these keys at her fingertips again.

. . .

Sir Eric and Alicia set off on their journey just after dawn. Penny wished them well and then went to finish packing her valise.

She had a small breakfast before the coachman came to fetch her just before ten.

Penny had told herself that she would not look back under any circumstances, but she could not help herself as the coach began to pull away.

She put her head out the window to take one last look at Omaha and saw a handsome barouche pulling up to the front entrance.

The servants were already lined up and waiting as a handsome young man helped a woman down from her seat. They could only have been the Admiral and his wife.

She thought she saw the Admiral turn in her direction, but her eyes had become so clouded with tears that she was not very certain of this.

Penny sank back into her seat, heart heavy with feeling.

Her home wasn't hers anymore.

. . .

Admiral Rajesh Koothrapali was immediately smitten with Omaha Hall. As his barouche moved up the drive, he commented to his wife on the loveliness of the grounds and they both gasped aloud at the beauty of the hall itself.

He felt immensely proud to be able to give his wife such a home, even if it was only a temporary one. He had come from nothing and risen to the highest ranks of the English navy before he was thirty years old!

He had been orphaned at a very young age and had been forced to take up with the navy in order to provide himself with food and a place to stay. His diligence and valor had quickly moved him through the lower ranks, but his luck had only really begun to improve about a decade before, when he had struck up a friendship with Captain Cooper.

They had faced many perils together and had gotten through them all. When the war had ended the Captain had convinced him to settle with him in England. Not long after, he was married to Missy and was being considered for the Admiralty for his efforts in the war.

When Sheldon had declined to be knighted, he too had considered not taking his promotion. He had been the victim of several derisive persons in Parliament, who took offense at the idea of an Indian man being so elevated by the navy.

Sheldon had convinced him to take the position, despite the reactions of the nay sayers. It was the best decision he had ever made. It made him better able to provide a comfortable life for his beloved wife and it had garnered him a respectable position in Society. There were still those who took issue with the color of his skin, but those he had come to love did not, and this was the only thing that really mattered to him.

He was just glad that he was able to make his wife happy. Before her, he hadn't been able to talk to women, he had been so tongue-tied by shyness. When he had met Missy, that had changed. He felt very comfortable around her. She had opened up his personality and now he could talk to anyone he pleased.

Such a remarkable woman deserved a remarkable home.

As he helped his wife down from her seat, he caught sight of a coach heading away from the house. A pretty young woman was leaning out of the window and looking back at them. She seemed to become aware that he was looking and ducked her head back inside.

Mr. Shepherd came forward to welcome them to Omaha, but the Admiral was still intent on the coach.

"Who was that just now Mr. Shepherd?" he asked, as the agent led the way into the house.

"That was Sir Eric Elliot's second eldest, Miss Penelope."

"She seemed very pretty. She's not married?" inquired Missy.

Mr. Shepherd sighed.

"I'm afraid not. She's a most amiable, lovely girl, but she's never had a single suitor. At seven and twenty, I'm afraid she does not have much hope of ever marrying."

"What a shame," Missy shook her head in pity.

The Admiral was gobsmacked.

She had been so close, and he had just missed her. Apparently her relations with Sheldon had been kept under wraps. Raj had been most eager to meet the woman, if only to set Sheldon's mind at ease. His friend pretended at indifference, but Sheldon constantly worried over what Miss Elliot's life had become. Raj had never seen such a curious mix of spite and anxiety.

Sheldon was coming to them tomorrow.

"I say, Shepherd, is she staying anywhere nearby?"

"Oh yes! The young lady will be staying just a mile away with her sister's family at Jersey Cottage. She'll be there for the next several months."

Raj turned to his wife.

"My dear, I feel it is only right that we should invite her for supper. As soon as we can, if you are amenable."

Missy took her husband's arm.

"That is a wonderful idea. I shall write to her tomorrow."

Raj breathed a sigh of relief.

Good Sheldon could see her for himself. Raj was not about to break his friend's heart.

Sheldon may have insisted otherwise, and he pretended his curiosity was based in ascertaining that the woman who had spurned him was now miserable, but Raj felt that he must still be in love with her and was just trying to hide his injured feelings.

Raj only hoped he was right and that it was not too late for them to reconcile.

. . .

Several days later, Penny was sitting in the parlor at Jersey Cottage with Leslie, discussing the dinner that the Koothrapalis were holding later that day.

"It's shameful is what it is!" Leslie snapped from where she was lying upon the sofa. "To be invited as guests to our own home! I could just die of mortification."

"Pray see that you don't," Penny admonished softly from her perch on the window seat. "I think it is very kind of them to have us over."

"You would."

Penny flushed.

"Only…only think how awkward it must be for them Leslie! I am certain they are just making the best they can of an uncomfortable situation."

Leslie was quiet for a moment.

"You believe whatever you like Penny. I am too tired to argue."

Penny bit her lip and reverted to staring out of the window. It was not worth arguing a point with Leslie when she was in a foul mood.

What she saw through the glass nearly made her leap down from her seat and hide in the other room.

Leonard was returning from the morning's sport, and a very familiar figure was trailing along by his side: Captain Cooper.

Penny also spied the Musgrove girls, Stephanie and Bernadette, running along behind them. The two girls overtook Leonard and the Captain and ran ahead of them into the house.

Penny only had time to stand and murmur to Leslie that they had visitors before the two young women burst through the parlor door.

"Penny!" they cried, rushing past Leslie and throwing their arms around their old friend.

"Hello to you too," Leslie quipped angrily.

"Hello there Leslie," Stephanie sighed.

Bernadette took Penny's hand.

"Penny we have such exciting news! There is this new handsome officer in the neighborhood…"

There was the sound of the men coming in the house.

"Indeed?" Penny squeaked.

Just then the gentlemen came into the room.

"Good morning Penny!" Leonard said, saluting her playfully. "You are well, I trust?"

Leonard's little son, also named Leonard, ran up to Penny for a hug. She had not seen him through the window, but was delighted to have him there nonetheless.

"Very well, thank you Leonard!" she said, happily scooping her nephew up into her arms.

She set little Leonard down on the sofa next to his mother and straightened her skirts.

It was then that she locked eyes with Captain Cooper, who had been watching her the entire time.

The last eight years had been very good to him. He was still tall and lanky, but he had filled out some and his uniform now fit him very well indeed. He still wore his face clean-shaven, but his hair was slightly shaggier than she remembered it. He looked very handsome standing there, bathed in the glow of early afternoon.

Penny blushed, thinking of her own woebegone appearance.

"Do come in and make yourself at home, Captain Cooper," Leslie cooed.

Apparently her foul mood had been pushed aside for the sake of a handsome naval officer.

"Forgive me, but your husband and I met the other day, and he insisted that you would all like to meet me as well," he said, bowing gallantly.

"Not at all. It is a pleasure, sir."

"You are very kind."

Penny felt as if she were going slightly mad. Or that her heart would burst. Or both.

She was sure her face was redder than a ruby.

Leslie finally seemed to remember her manners.

"Oh! Captain Cooper, this is my elder sister, Penelope."

Sheldon's eyes met Penny's and he inclined his head stiffly.

Penny, feeling as if the intensity of his gaze was burning her flesh, curtsied and shifted her own eyes to a spot on the floor.

Sheldon gave no other response than "We are acquainted."

Leslie looked perplexed.

"Really? But Penny has never said a word about it!"

Penny finally found her voice.

"It was a long time ago. You were away at school," she said softly.

Leonard returned to Sheldon's side and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Come Cooper! My mother has been most anxious to meet you, ever since you entered the neighborhood."

"Of course," he smiled at Leonard. "Ladies," he said, bowing and following in Leonard's wake.

Penny closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Such coldness! She had not expected glowing cordiality, but his formal, stiff manner crushed her soul.

He had not forgiven her.

. . .

Penny did not attend the Koothrapalis' dinner that evening. She claimed she was ill with a headache and begged Leslie to make her excuses.

She retired to her room for the evening, hoping for some peace and quiet, but Leslie burst in when everyone had returned home in order to tell Penny of the wonderful evening she had missed.

All of Leslie's uproar over imagined indignities had been forgotten.

She told Penny of the excellent meal and how cordial everyone had been, especially Captain Cooper.

"Though he wasn't very gallant by you, Penny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Bernadette asked him what he thought of you he replied that you were so altered, he should not have known you again."

Penny knew this was only slightly true. He had an eidetic memory, and would have recognized her anywhere. He had only said that to be deliberately cruel about the toil the last eight years had taken on her youthful bloom.

Leonard poked his head in the door, having overheard their conversation on the way to his chambers.

"I would not swear he used exactly those words, Leslie," he admonished, sending an apologetic look Penny's way.

"He was rather attentive to me though," Leslie mused.

Leonard came in and took Leslie's arm to lead her out.

"Yes dear. Now let poor Penny get some rest. She is unwell."

They left and shut the door behind them.

Penny cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Many thanks to everyone for their kind words thus far!

I own nothing.

**Chapter 3****: After-Dinner Resolutions**

_Think'st thou I saw thy beauteous eyes,_

_Suffused in tears, implore to stay;_

_And heard unmoved thy plenteous sighs,_

_Which said far more than words can say?_

…_.And yet, my girl, we weep in vain,_

_In vain our fate in sighs deplore;_

_Remembrance only can remain—_

_But that will make us weep the more._

_-Lord Byron, "To Caroline"_

Sheldon put aside his volume of Byron with a small snort of disgust.

In earlier years, he had felt an affinity to the man's words, after Penny had broken his heart. Now, they were just reminding him of his own hateful folly.

He had come to Omaha with the design of showing Penny that he was beyond their silly little infatuation and what an opportunity she had missed by ultimately refusing his proposal of marriage.

He had expected to find her married to some blackguard who was eating her heart out. He had wanted to make her jealous.

He knew now how wrong and petty that had been.

The woman he had encountered a few days ago had not been the same woman that he had known eight years ago. The Penelope Elliot that he had been reintroduced to was a mere shell of her former self.

Despite his previous intentions, he found himself pitying her.

She had nothing; he had everything.

He shook his head.

No, he would not give in to this weakness. She had chosen her path; the consequences of her choice were no concern of his.

He was shaken out of his reverie by his sister calling out to him from her place on the sofa.

"Sheldon! Have you heard a word I've been saying or are you too absorbed in your books to pay attention?"

"My apologies, Missy. I am afraid I was lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you whether or not you had any engagements for this evening."

"No, my time is yours."

"Ah, good. I have invited the Musgroves for supper again, since Miss Elliot appears to be fully recovered. I am so very anxious to meet her!"

"Indeed."

"Raj tells me you got a glimpse of her the other day. Is she pretty? Well-mannered?"

Sheldon glared across the room at his brother-in-law, who was pretending to look sheepish.

"No more so than any other young woman that I've come across."

Missy waved at him dismissively.

"I don't know why I asked. I adore you Sheldon, but you've always been impossibly vague on such subjects."

She got up and headed to the door.

"I'm just going to pop into the kitchens, make sure everything is progressing as it should be."

Sheldon pretended not to notice Raj's eyes twinkling at him.

. . .

Penny shrugged out of her coat and handed it to the footman with trembling fingers.

He bowed.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Penelope."

She managed a small smile for him.

"Likewise, Robert."

She took the arm Leonard offered her and they entered the dining room with Leslie.

Her already tumultuous stomach dropped to her feet.

Captain Cooper was already there, standing in a corner while the Admiral and Mrs. Koothrapali awaited their guests.

They spotted Penny and immediately rushed over to her.

"Miss Elliot?" the Admiral's wife inquired solicitously.

"The very same," Penny murmured.

The Admiral's wife made her a polite curtsey.

"May I say what a pleasure it is to meet you? The Miss Musgroves have been singing your praises since we came into the neighborhood! I am Melissa Koothrapali."

"And I am Admiral Rajesh Koothrapali, at your service Miss!"

The Admiral bowed elegantly.

Penny returned with a curtsey of her own and a genuine smile.

"It is wonderful to meet you both as well."

She faltered a bit.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner this evening," she said, blushing.

Mrs. Koothrapali blushed as well.

"Oh, my dear, you must think nothing of it! This is your home, you have free reign to visit whenever you choose!"

Penny held up her hands.

"Please, no, Mrs. Koothrapali. I do not wish to intrude. I am perfectly satisfied with the honor of being your guest. This is your home now."

"You are too kind."

Penny blushed more deeply, unable to say anything further.

There was a commotion from the corner; Leonard and Sheldon were laughing over something in the corner.

"Oh, but where are my manners?" cried the Admiral.

He went over and seized Sheldon by the arm, walking him back over to where Penny and Mrs. Koothrapali were standing.

"Miss Elliot, this is my brother-in-law, Captain Sheldon Cooper."

Penny curtsied once more as Sheldon inclined his head stiffly.

"We are acquainted," Penny murmured.

"Oh?" Raj asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm afraid Captain Cooper has been faced with the unfortunate task of re-living our introduction several times lately," she said, looking at the floor.

Raj chuckled while Sheldon merely replied with "Indeed."

Raj took Penny's arm into his and offered his wife the other.

"Well then! Shall we sit down to supper?"

. . .

Dinner was exactly the excruciating event that Penny had assumed it was going to be.

This was in no way the fault of the Koothrapalis; they were lovely, and Penny was looking forward to furthering their acquaintance.

What was unbearable was being at the same table with the man she still loved so much and watching him be all that was amiable with two other young women. She had known that he would move on, she had just not expected to have to witness it.

He had been conversing happily with Stephanie and Bernadette all evening. They were both absolutely smitten with him, particularly Bernadette.

They had been discussing Sheldon's time in the navy.

"Oh! Sheldon, do you have any news from Captain Harville?" asked Missy.

Stuart Harville had served with Raj and Sheldon and was now the proprietor of a small book shop in Lyme.

"He's just received Captain Wolowitz as his guest. He'll be staying with them for some time."

Captain Howard Wolowitz was another friend of theirs.

"Of course! I remember Captain Wolowitz. He's engaged to Captain Harville's sister, Fanny."

Sheldon's face became very serious.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that she died last summer while Wolowitz was down at the Cape."

Missy turned pale.

"Oh no. How dreadful."

Sheldon nodded grimly.

"Yes," he murmured.

He looked down at the table.

"Five years they waited for a fortune to satisfy her family…"

He looked back up and around.

"Now he has it of course, but it is too late. Much too late."

Penny felt a keen pang in her chest at his words.

There was an awkward pause before Sheldon continued.

"But then I've always thought a man on active duty should never even contemplate marriage."

Raj piped up from his place at the head of the table.

"Have you indeed?"

"A frigate in wartime is no place for a woman and the long separations are a sore trial to both parties."

Mr. Musgrove, Leonard Sr., spoke up now.

"Oh, how true! There is nothing so bad for a marriage as a separation."

His wife, Anne, replied, "As I know to my cost, for Leonard always attends the assizes, and I'm so glad when he's safe, home again!"

There was a hearty chuckle around the table.

Sheldon turned to his sister and picked up once more with his earlier train of thought.

"But now I'm paid off, and am sure Missy, that you will be delighted to hear that I am at last resolved to settle down."

Penny's face fell even further while Missy simply beamed at her brother.

"Indeed Sheldon, I am delighted to hear it! Pray, do you have anyone in mind?" she asked, casting a mischievous glance at her husband to see if he knew anything.

Raj simply shrugged, as did Sheldon.

"No! No, I'm quite ready to make a foolish match with any woman between eighteen and thirty," he replied, to a general chorus of good natured laughter.

Penny did her best not to grimace.

"A little beauty, a few smiles, and a compliment to the navy and I shall be lost!"

Everyone chortled once more as Penny forced a weak smile.

She could not be sure, but she felt that he was baiting her. The Sheldon Cooper she had known was never silly. He would never have made such a meaningless and frivolous match.

She hadn't thought it possible, but she felt even worse when she realized that she didn't actually know him anymore.

Missy was grinning delightedly at her brother.

"Oh come, Sheldon!"

He continued on.

"After all, what right does a humble sailor and man of science have to expect any better?" he asked, at last catching Penny's eye.

She controlled her blush as best she could and averted her gaze. She would not rise to his bait. She had grown past the age of rising to such cheap ploys.

There was another brief silence.

"But if I am to speak in earnest, what I desire above all in a wife is firmness of character. A woman who knows her own mind. I cannot abide timidity or feebleness of person."

Penny was angry now, and very grateful that no one else present knew what he was truly referring to.

"A weak spirit which is always open to persuasion, first one way and then the other, can never be relied upon."

Penny swallowed thickly, trying desperately to hold back angry tears. If this was the sort of petty behavior he indulged in, then she was glad that she no longer knew Captain Sheldon Cooper!

Raj spoke up once more.

"Well, we're going to see what we can do!" he quipped jokingly.

Sheldon smirked slightly at him.

Penny wasn't certain, but she thought Sheldon looked rather sheepish, now that his speech was over.

. . .

As the ladies retired to the drawing room, Penny slipped away claiming that she needed just a moment of fresh air, as she was feeling light-headed.

"Are you unwell, Miss Elliot?"

Missy was genuinely concerned for her.

"I'm quite alright; I just need a moment, thank you, Mrs. Koothrapali."

She really was a very nice woman.

"We shall be in the drawing room if you need anything."

Penny snuck off to the conservatory instead.

Just sitting at the old pianoforte made her feel better. Whenever anything became too much to bear, she would dive into her music to clear her mind.

She took a deep breath and began to play Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata," her favorite piece.

Penny was able to close her eyes and play from memory, just letting the music take over.

. . .

Sheldon had declined to join the other gentlemen for their cigars and brandy. Instead, he took a turn about the house, hoping to put his thoughts in order.

He could not explain his behavior at dinner. He had been abominably rude to Penny—Miss Elliot, rather.

She had just seemed so aloof that he had wanted to get a rise out of her, like he had used to.

By the time he reminded himself that he no longer knew her, it had been too late; the damage had been done.

She had acted like a lady, refusing to react to his petty and resentful taunts.

She was different now, quiet and reserved.

He felt like the same self-important blowhard he had always been.

He wandered the corridors, idly meandering toward the sound of someone playing music.

He came into a room and saw Miss Elliot seated at the pianoforte, playing a Beethoven piece.

She looked truly relaxed for the first time all evening. She even looked rather…

He put an immediate stop to that train of thought when he acknowledged that she only looked at ease because he was not pestering her at the moment.

He knew that he should leave, but he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Eight years ago, he had left behind a vivacious, outspoken, but ultimately weak-willed girl.

The woman seated before him looked tired. She was now unobtrusive and spoke only in the softest of tones. The last eight years did not appear to have been particularly good to her. She was still pretty, but he could find no evidence of her earlier bloom.

He forced himself to walk away before she could look up.

As he headed back upstairs to join the rest of the party, he silently vowed to treat her with more respect for the duration of his stay at Omaha.

. . .

Penny looked up.

She thought she had heard the sound of someone's boots in the doorway, but there was no one there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, and followed so far! I really love hearing from all of you.

This chapter picks up immediately after the last one left off.

I cannot reasonably claim any ownership of TBBT or the lovely Jane Austen.

**Chapter Four****: Not Miss Elliot, but Penny**

_Come, and trip it as ye go,_

_On the light fantastic toe._

…_.Come, knit hands, and beat the ground,_

_In a light fantastic round._

_-John Milton, "L'Allegro" and Comus_

Penny was just finishing up at the pianoforte and preparing to rejoin the others upstairs when Stephanie and Bernadette burst into the room.

"Oh, Penny!" Bernadette cried, approaching her friend with a skip in her step. "Play us something jolly to dance to!"

Stephanie echoed her sister's sentiments.

"Oh, yes! Penny, will you? Something jolly!"

The rest of the party had come into the room. They must have heard Penny playing.

She nodded her acquiescence and struck up a light-hearted, gamboling tune.

. . .

Sheldon had run into the others in the stairwell.

"Captain Cooper! There you are!" cried Leslie, descending the stairs slowly with Leonard's assistance.

He suspected that, although she had been legitimately ill the day before, the greater part of her many illnesses were created by her own hypochondriac tendencies.

"I was just taking a turn about the house," he explained, reversing his direction and going back down the stairs.

He gave his sister an inquiring look.

"The girls wish to dance and are intent on begging Miss Elliot to indulge them with a song," she said, smiling at him.

Stephanie and Bernadette ran on ahead in the direction of the conservatory.

Sheldon, Missy, and Raj ambled along, bringing up the rear.

"You must have heard her playing, Sheldon," Missy said.

"Yes. Miss Elliot plays quite well," he allowed.

"It's such a shame," Raj sighed.

"What is, my dear?"

"That such a pretty woman should be so given to melancholy."

"Yes, it is. The poor dear really is very kind though; most obliging."

Sheldon was glaring daggers at Raj over Missy's head.

Raj was pretending not to notice.

. . .

Miss Elliot was already playing a more uplifting tune when they entered the room.

Leonard and Leslie began the dance and the others formed the rest of the line in the center of the room.

Sheldon asked Stephanie if she would like to dance and they took their places at the end of the line.

. . .

Penny tried to keep her eyes on the keys; she really did.

Her eyes betrayed her though, and strayed to Captain Cooper at every possible opportunity.

Much to her relief, he never returned her glance. She was apparently safe from him, for the moment.

For once, she was grateful that the people around her were so used to being oblivious. None of them had any idea of her discomfort. She used their self-absorption as a shield.

A moment or two passed, then she thought she heard Captain Cooper mention her name.

She shook her head and returned her full attention to the keyboard.

The next time, she definitely heard him say her name to Stephanie.

"Does Miss Elliot never dance?"

She saw Stephanie glance her way and pretended to be wholly engrossed by her sheet music.

"Oh no, never; she has quite given up dancing. She had rather play. She is never tired of playing."

Penny was very grateful when the evening came to an end shortly thereafter.

. . .

Several days later, Penny was out walking the grounds around Jersey with Leonard and Leslie, who were arguing over which of the Musgrove girls Captain Cooper preferred: Stephanie or Bernadette. Leslie argued that it was Stephanie, but Leonard disagreed, on the grounds that Stephanie had an understanding with a neighbor's son, one Charles Hayter.

Penny was doing her best to ignore their quarrel.

Just then, Stephanie, Bernadette, and Captain Cooper crossed their path, as people whom one was just speaking of are wont to do.

They all exchanged warm greetings, except Penny and Captain Cooper. He made her a polite bow.

She barely managed to nod in return. While she could appreciate his attempt at civility, the cold politeness he had been extending her the last few days or so was worse than anything else so far.

She forced herself to pay attention to what Bernadette was saying.

"We're just going over to Winthrop to visit Charles Hayter, Stephanie's intended," she said.

Stephanie glared at her sister.

Clearly, subtlety did not foster into their competition for the affections of Captain Cooper.

Bernadette continued.

"Why don't you all come with us? I'm sure the Hayters would love to see you again."

"Capital idea, Bernadette! We shall go," Leonard replied.

He turned to Leslie and took her arm in his. Moments ago, she had been accusing Charles Hayter of being nothing but a bumbling country curate and declaring such a match to be beneath the inherent dignity of a girl like Stephanie Musgrove.

"I know Leslie's been in a fine sweat to see Mr. Hayter again," Leonard said, glaring at his wife.

. . .

It was only about three miles to Winthrop, so they went along at a leisurely pace.

They came to a stile and were forced to climb over. Captain Cooper went first, closely followed by Bernadette. She paused at the top, waiting for him to set foot on the other side.

"Captain Cooper!"

"Hm?"

"Catch me!"

She leapt lightly into his waiting arms, laughing happily. He smiled at her and set her on her feet.

Penny averted her gaze.

They crossed another meadow and came to a stream. There was a fallen log that stretched from one bank to another that they decided to use as a bridge.

Captain Cooper assisted Stephanie and Bernadette across. Leonard helped Leslie and Penny was left to fend for herself.

She was still reeling from Bernadette's behavior toward Captain Cooper. He had played along so obligingly, and really seemed to enjoy her company. She had to admit to herself that it pained her exceedingly to watch them together.

Penny was so absorbed in her own wayward thoughts that she had not been paying attention to her footsteps. Her skirts snagged on a piece of wood, causing her to lose her balance and topple over onto the bank.

She let out a small cry of pain as she landed and for a moment she swore she saw stars.

Then Captain Cooper's face was hovering over hers. She felt a pair of strong hands—his hands, she realized—seize her by the waist and lift her back up to sit on the log.

She thought for a moment that he had asked if she was alright, so she said, "It is nothing, I am quite well. It is really nothing."

By the look her gave her, she could tell that she had been answering a question he hadn't even asked.

She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

His eyes were so impossibly blue. They—

Whatever they were, she didn't get to finish her thought, because Captain Cooper walked away and Leonard now occupied the space the Captain had been in just a moment before.

"Penny, are you sure you're unharmed?"

She nodded, still feeling a little breathless.

"I think perhaps I better stay here and rest a little while."

Leonard sat down on the log next to her. The others began to move on.

"Then I shall remain with you."

"No, please, I…would hate to inconvenience you and I know my way to Winthrop perfectly well," she said pleadingly, her breath still catching in her throat just a little. "I shall catch up with you directly."

He looked unsure.

"Please, Leonard."

"Very well. If you insist."

Penny nodded as firmly as she could.

Leonard stood and handed her her bonnet, which had been knocked loose from her head when she had fallen.

She took it gratefully with shaking hands and stared forward as he walked away, trying to compose herself.

She didn't see that Captain Cooper had been watching their entire exchange.

. . .

Sheldon went on with the others to Winthrop, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

She was far too thin. When he had lifted her up he had barely felt the effort of it.

He worried for her health.

While he was busy fussing over Miss Elliot, the others were arguing.

Leslie was refusing to enter the house and would not listen to reason. Leonard finally gave in with a huff and went on with Stephanie, leaving Sheldon to keep an eye on Leslie and Bernadette.

Leslie turned to Sheldon, clearly seeking an outlet for her frustration.

"It is most unpleasant, having such lowly connections, Captain Cooper, but I assure you I have never been in that house above twice in my life."

He could not think of a suitable response to such impertinence.

Leslie, completely unaware of his contempt, began to look around the area anxiously.

"I wonder where on earth Penny has got to?"

She wandered off in search of her sister.

Neither Sheldon nor Bernadette raised any objection.

They began to walk about the clearing together, stopping now and again for Bernadette to pick a stray flower.

"I'm afraid I must apologize for my sister-in-law. Leslie is good-natured enough in my respects, but she does sometimes provoke me excessively by her nonsense. She has a great deal too much of the Elliot pride."

Sheldon managed to offer her a small smile. Unfortunately, he knew all too well the dangers of the Elliot pride.

"You know we all wish Leonard had married Penny instead."

Sheldon felt as if someone had delivered a blow to his stomach.

"Penny—I mean, Miss Elliot?"

"Oh yes. Did you not know he wanted to marry Penny?"

"No, I did not."

Although Sheldon enjoyed Leonard's company immensely, he could not help but feel glad that Penny—_Miss Elliot_—had avoided the match. Unless, of course, there had been other extenuating circumstances.

"Do you mean to say she refused him?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, certainly."

He knew that this was absolutely no affair of his, but he could not help pressing Bernadette for more information.

"When did this happen?"

"I do not exactly know, but perhaps a year before he married Leslie. They have been married these last six years."

That meant it had been a year after he…

He could not bear to think of it. Not now.

"Did Miss Elliot say why she would not marry him?"

Bernadette looked around, making sure that no one was coming in their direction.

"Well, Papa has always said it was her great friend Lady Ramona's doing."

Lady Ramona again. The mere mention of the meddlesome woman's name made Sheldon's blood boil.

"Papa has always thought that Leonard was not bookish enough to please Lady Ramona, and so she persuaded Penny to refuse him."

Sheldon could only nod. He did not trust himself to speak.

So, once again, it had not been Penny's decision. If she had ever had any feelings for Leonard Musgrove, Lady Ramona had obviously made sure that they were eradicated.

What if they had not been though?

What if Penny, for he could not call her Miss Elliot, when he was thinking of her thus, had not been pining away for him these last eight years, as he had previously supposed?

His own arrogance astounded him.

Perhaps her wretched state was the result of her heart aching for Leonard, and the succeeding pain of seeing him wed to her sister, and remaining so close, but unreachable.

He could not work out why, but the thought made Sheldon feel cold.

. . .

They came upon Penny on their way back to Jersey. She had been heading their way, but her progress had been impeded by an unfortunate limp, no doubt a consequence of her fall.

Leonard immediately offered her the use of his arm.

Sheldon would not allow himself to ponder the implications of that action.

Just as they reached the road, his sister and Raj came upon them in Raj's barouche. He and Missy had been out for a ride about the surrounding country.

Leonard explained to them that he and the others had just been to pay a visit to the Hayters.

Missy noticed Penny's red cheeks and labored breathing.

"Miss Elliot, you must be very tired. Do let us have the pleasure of taking you home to Jersey."

Penny immediately demurred.

"Oh, no, thank you, no. It is too much trouble."

This made Sheldon angry; with the others and with himself.

Penny was so used to being taken advantage of by those she loved and being treated as a nuisance by her family that she would rather continue to walk on what was an obviously twisted ankle than feel that she was causing anyone any bother.

She did not deserve his pity—that would be insulting; he knew that now—but she could have his compassion.

Missy apparently felt the same, as she continued to press her offer.

"No. No, we are returning in any case by that road and there's plenty of room."

Sheldon needed no other impetus.

He took Penny's arm and led her to the back of the barouche, where there was an extra seat for a person of about Penny's size.

"You are too kind," she murmured in Missy's direction.

Sheldon seized her by the waist for the second time that day and hoisted her onto the seat.

Penny gave a breathy little gasp of surprise and her cheeks colored.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking everywhere but at him.

Raj told the horses to walk on and the barouche began to pull away and out of sight.

Sheldon once more took Bernadette's arm and steadfastly ignored his heart pounding in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone for their feedback and continued support! I really appreciate it.

This chapter is the beginning of a turnaround for Penny and Sheldon. Things are going to get complicated, but ultimately better, I promise.

I own nothing!

**Chapter Five****: To Lyme**

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments; love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove._

_O no, it is an ever-fix__é__d mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wand'ring bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_-William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116_

Penny finished reciting the sonnet to loud cheers and enthusiastic applause from the others.

They were having a picnic by the Lincoln River, which ran though the grounds of Omaha.

The talk had turned to poetry, and Leonard had mentioned that Penny was a great reader of Shakespeare and the like.

After much encouragement, she had been persuaded to recite her favorite sonnet.

When she sat down again on the blanket, she caught Captain Cooper's eye.

His behavior toward her over the course of the last month could only be described as odd.

He had remained politely aloof, but the small tokens of attention he had bestowed were exceedingly puzzling. Now, he was not afraid to engage her in brief conversation, he was always on hand to ensure that she was comfortable, and just the other day he had run out into the rain to make sure of her safe return to the house.

She had no idea what to make of it.

She would have some suspicion of a rekindling of former passions had his attentions to Bernadette Musgrove not been entirely marked. Penny was sure that they would make a match of it any day now.

The thought made her crazy with jealousy.

She had been fighting it tooth and nail, but had finally admitted to herself that she was still deeply in love with the man.

At first, she had resolved to go after him in any way she could and at any cost.

Upon much reflection, she had decided against it. She loved him, but would not and could not interfere if his happiness was dependent on some other person.

Still, she allowed herself to hold his gaze for just a brief moment and to smile.

He flushed and averted his eyes.

It was not much, but Penny felt a small glow of triumph.

. . .

Sheldon could not help but marvel at the difference a month had made to Penny's health.

She had been more and more in the company of his sister, and that usually meant spending a great deal of time outdoors.

Her frame had filled out some, and she was much more energetic. She looked infinitely more healthy than she had upon his first coming into the country.

He could not help but notice that her smiles had become more genuine. Apparently, the time she was spending away from her insufferable father and more pernicious sister—he could only go on hearsay that Alicia was even worse than Leslie—had been doing her good. She was not entirely relaxed, but she was making progress.

He felt a nervous thrill go through him when she began to recite the sonnet they had both once loved.

_They had snuck off for the afternoon. Sheldon had warned her not to, but Penny had ultimately convinced him to go on their own private picnic. He had brought along a small volume of sonnets and had read them aloud to her as she lay in the grass beside him, eyes closed in the warmth of the sun._

_He had put the book down and rolled onto his side to face her. He was lying on their blanket, having emphatically refused to "lie down in the dirt."_

"_Penny?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart?"_

_He flushed at her use of the endearment. He was always flushing around her._

"_Although my initial objections as to the propriety of this afternoon's events still remain, I must admit that I am enjoying myself."_

_Next to him, Penny opened her eyes and giggled._

"_Told you so, Sheldon."_

"_May I make a request?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_When we are married, will you still consent to passing many more afternoons in such a fashion?"_

"_Sheldon, when we are married, we shall pass every afternoon in any way we like."_

_He had sighed contentedly._

Now, they were both still unmarried and with a bitter rift between them, but he felt the old familiar heat in his cheeks when she caught and held his gaze.

. . .

Several days afterward, Penny and Mrs. Koothrapali were walking in the garden at Omaha, with the Admiral resting on a bench nearby and reading a book.

Captain Cooper was with the others at Jersey, where he had been spending the majority of his time. Penny did her best not to think about the sweet inducement that led him thither.

Penny and Mrs. Koothrapali were discussing marriage, of all things.

"As the wife of an Admiral, you must have seen a great deal of the world," Penny said, in awe of the idea.

"Not as much as I'd like to see yet, Miss Elliot."

"Please, call me Penny. I know you've not been here that long, but your friendship has meant a great deal."

"I will call you Penny if you will agree to call me Missy."

"What parts of the globe's vast reaches have you covered, Missy?"

"Well, after Raj and I were married three years ago, I decided that I would go wherever the winds took him."

She led Penny to another bench not far from the Admiral's.

"The war was over, he had made his fortune, and we were at leisure to explore and do as we pleased. I've been to the Indies, Africa, India, and even the Americas. At times, it was difficult to be so far from home, but I was more than content to have my husband by my side."

"That is so wonderful! You've led remarkable lives."

Penny bit her lip.

"I've never even seen the sea, you know," she admitted.

The Admiral cast his book aside in horror and turned to gape at her.

"Never seen the sea? My dear, have you ever been out of Somersetshire?"

"Yes, but only to go to Bath. I'd have done better to have just stayed put," she muttered.

Missy laughed delightedly.

"I do like the spirit that has come into you lately Penny!"

Penny shook her head, feeling a bit at a loss.

"You know, I cannot fathom it, but ever since your coming here, I feel more at home and more myself than I have for some time."

The Admiral smiled at her and nodded his approval.

"Forgive me for asking this Penny, but do you feel that it has anything to do with the removal of your family?"

Penny surprised them both by laughing aloud.

It was a lovely, tinkling sound that they had never heard from her before.

"You have my forgiveness. Believe me, I have been all my life apologizing for the Elliot pride."

She chuckled once more before composing herself.

"No, it is not that. I have always been on my own, in one way or another, since my mother's death twelve years ago. It is only…you see…"

She stood up and paced back and forth. She could not tell them the truth: spending time with them had given her a taste of what her life might have been like, had she chosen to marry Sheldon.

"Nearly a decade ago now, I had to make the choice to end something that was very precious to me. I had weighed my options, and decided that I could not make my friend happy, were we to continue our…friendship. My family, and especially Lady Ramona, all believed that they had dictated my course of action, and I allowed them to think that."

She turned to face the Admiral and Missy once more, wringing her hands.

"I know that this makes no coherent sense, but it is the best I can give you. For the last eight years, I have regretted my decision and have been most wretched and unhappy, without a true friend or confidant in this world."

She cleared her throat.

"Our time together has shown me what I have been missing, and I must admit to feeling…most content. That is the right word."

Missy reached out and pressed Penny's hand.

"I do not usually like to speak for Raj, but it has been our honor Penny."

Next to her, Raj nodded solemnly, but there was a happy glint in his eye.

. . .

Later that night, Sheldon, Missy and Raj were relaxing in the library when Raj put aside his book and turned to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, did you not say on your first coming here to visit us that you had been acquainted with Penny last time you were in Somersetshire?"

Sheldon dropped his pen with a clatter and spilled ink onto the diagrams that he had been working on. They were now ruined.

He cast an annoyed glare in Raj's direction.

"Yes, we were acquainted."

Missy gave her husband a curious look.

"Oh no, don't look at me, Missy. You had better ask your brother about the story Penny told us earlier this evening."

Sheldon tried to feign indifference.

"So, you are using her given name now?"

"Well, she invited Missy to do so, and I suppose it includes me as well."

Missy held up her hand for quiet.

She was a sweet, warm woman, but she knew when her brother was keeping a secret. She could be shrewd and merciless when it came to extracting it from his as well.

"Sheldon Cooper, you know something about Penny's story, don't you?"

"What story?" he asked.

"I see. We're going to play coy."

"Yes."

"Okay then. Let me know if this sounds familiar to you: Penny told us a story this evening about what happened to her to make her the melancholic young woman she was when we first came here. She wasn't too specific, but it sounds like some young man stole her heart and she was forced to set him free."

Sheldon felt his heart drop to his feet. It was obviously about Leonard, and what had happened between him and Penny before he had gone and married Leslie instead. Sheldon soared to his feet and began to pace, attempting to hide his expression from his sister.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Missy?"

"Your face is twitching."

He threw up his hands in defeat.

"If you must know, I have heard something about it!" He sat across from his sister and went on more quietly. "This is only what I have heard from Bernadette Musgrove, but I believe this to be a plausible explanation for Miss Elliot's state upon our arrival."

He related to them the circumstances of Penny's almost-engagement to Leonard, and how she had been dissuaded from it by Lady Ramona.

Missy's brow was furrowed in confusion when he finished.

"I don't think that's quite it, Sheldon. Penny said that this particular incident occurred eight years ago and, anyway, Lady Ramona had no actual influence on her decision, but only thought she had. Apparently, Penny decided to end things with her young man because she felt that she could not make him happy."

Sheldon's heart stopped beating.

Could it be?

"Furthermore, she was so wretched for so long that I believe any romance between her and Leonard Musgrove was entirely one-sided, no matter what your friend Miss Musgrove may think."

Sheldon licked his lips. He felt parched suddenly.

There was a great, swooping sensation in his stomach and he could do nothing but sit there, dumbfounded.

"Sheldon? Do you have any idea whom she was speaking of?"

He couldn't believe it.

It _was_ him.

Penny still loved him, if her behavior was any indication of her feelings.

She had loved him all along.

Raj let out a frustrated growl.

"Good lord, man! Don't sit there like a statue! It is you; you know it is! She's loved you this whole time!"

It was Missy's turn to be astonished.

"What?" she asked her husband.

He sat upon the sofa next to her.

"You see, my dear-"

"No, Raj. It is my story to tell, if you don't mind," Sheldon interrupted.

Raj nodded amiably.

Sheldon took a deep breath and began to tell his sister everything that had transpired all those years ago.

When he finished, she was beaming at him.

"Sheldon, you could not have done better. She'll make you a good wife," she paused, then, and frowned, as a thought struck her.

"If…that is…if you're still in love with her. What of Miss Musgrove?"

Sheldon returned his sister's frown.

"Miss Musgrove? We are only friends, I assure you."

"Does the young lady understand that?"

"Of course! I have spent some time with her, yes, but there has been no hint of anything romantic between us."

Missy leaned forward and took her brother's hands in hers.

"Well, then, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I have treated Penny so poorly since my return; she must despise me."

"So, you're using her given name now?"

Sheldon ignored his sister's mockery of his earlier words.

"I very well can't call her Miss Elliot, not when I'm speaking of her like this. At any rate, she is always 'Penny' in my thoughts."

Missy gasped and held a hand to her heart, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh my word. Sheldon, you do still love her."

"Yes," he answered, simply; sincerely. He ran his hands nervously over his knees. "How am I ever to make amends, let alone woo her? We are so different now…" he shook his head and stared off into space.

Raj remembered what Penny had said before, about never having seen the sea.

"I believe I have an idea," he said, breaking into a grin.

. . .

Sheldon had written his friend Captain Harville the following morning about his taking a large party to Lyme for a visit. Harville had been enthusiastic and now, a week later, they were all packed and ready to go.

Missy and Raj would remain behind, but the rest of the party would be accompanying Sheldon.

He was glad to be going with his friends, but had felt most proud and happy when Penny's eyes had lit up at the prospect of finally seeing the ocean.

He promised himself that he would do everything it took to make things work between them this time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your wonderful feedback! It always makes my day!

Very sorry for the delay in posting; I just haven't had the chance!

Just a fun fact, the Stella of _Astrophil and Stella_ was inspired by a woman named Penelope. ;)

Howard's Italian is literally: "If this be not love, then what is it that I feel?" though the English sonneteers have usually translated it a bit differently for their own purposes.

The person who finds the "Beauty and the Beast" reference gets a cookie!

Enjoy!

I own nothing.

**Chapter Six****: Blighted Prospects**

_The curious wits, seeing dull pensiveness_

_Bewray itself in my long settled eyes,_

_Whence these same fumes of melancholy rise_

_With idle pains, and missing aim, do guess._

_Some, that know how my spring I did address,_

_Deem that my muse some fruit of knowledge plies;_

_Others, because the prince my service tries,_

_Think that I think state errors to redress._

_But harder judges judge ambition's rage,_

_Scourge of itself, still climbing slippery place,_

_Holds my young brain captived in golden cage._

_O fools, or over-wise: alas, the race_

_Of all my thoughts hath neither stop nor start_

_But only Stella's eyes and Stella's heart._

_-Sir Philip Sidney, Astrophil and Stella Sonnet 23_

The party left Jersey just after dawn and was in Lyme by noon.

The young ladies were so eager to see the ocean that they stopped along the beach before even going to the inn to settle in and refresh themselves.

Stephanie and Bernadette ran up and down along the water's edge, squealing and cooing over the various trifles that they came upon in the sand. Leonard and Leslie followed along in their wake.

Penny stood in the nice, cool sand—it was mid-September, so the weather along the shore was on the chilly side—and was content to watch the waves crash. She inhaled deeply, exhilarating in the fresh air, and licked her lips, enjoying the salty taste.

Someone came up beside her.

"It appears that the air is agreeing with you, Miss Elliot," Sheldon said, smiling gently at her.

Penny prayed that her blush could be written off as a reaction to the crisp air.

"I cannot believe that I have lived this long and have never seen such a sight before," she murmured, admiring the way the sun glinted off of the water.

"I myself was around your age when I first saw the sea," he replied. "It remains one of my favorite memories of that time, among many other pleasant ones."

His eyes were soft as he watched her, gauging her reaction.

Penny's heart was pounding.

Did he mean…?

Suddenly, there came a loud cry from further down the beach.

"Cooper!"

Their heads whipped around in the direction the voice was coming from.

There was a man there. He was about the same height as Sheldon, with closely cropped curling hair and an amiable look. He walked with a distinct limp, helped along by a cane.

"Harville!" Sheldon cried, trotting over to his friend and pulling him into a firm embrace.

Everyone followed Sheldon and he turned to them to make introductions.

"This is my dear friend, Captain Stuart Harville."

Warm 'how do ye do's' were exchanged all around and names were given.

"And this," Sheldon said, at last coming to Penny, "is Miss Penelope Elliot."

"Ah, so this is the lovely young woman who has never seen the sea!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply and smiling up at her.

Penny found herself blushing again and bowed her head.

"It is good to meet you, Miss Elliot."

"Likewise, Captain."

He nodded and turned back to Sheldon, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, you must all come and meet Elinor, and then we will all have dinner at the inn."

. . .

Dinner was a riotous affair. The food was wonderful and the conversation even better.

Penny rather liked Harville and his wife Elinor. They seemed like good, honest people. Their friend Captain Wolowitz was very kind as well.

He and Penny had been seated together at the far end of the table. He had seemed too melancholic for conversation, but Penny had managed to make him comfortable. Now they were chatting like old friends.

"Sheldon tells me you have a great liking for poetry, Miss Elliot."

"Oh my yes! Do you enjoy it as well then?"

"I didn't until very recently. When I found out that Fanny had died, the only place I could find any peace of mind was in a book. I particularly enjoy Byron and Sidney."

"My love of poetry has only taken root in this last decade, also as a result of some unfortunate circumstance. If you like Sidney, Captain, please allow me to recommend Petrarch."

He smiled at her for the first time.

"Ah, Petrarch. Now there is a kindred spirit;" he cleared his throat and continued softly. "S'amor non é, che dunque é qué i'sénto?"

"One of my favorites, sir. Your Old Italian is flawless."

"You speak Italian?"

"No, I am only just able to read it. Just enough for Petrarch."

Captain Wolowitz smiled briefly at her before his face became somber once more.

"Fanny used to love to read you know. I…am still not sure how I will ever do without her."

Penny's heart went out to him. For the first time in many a year, she knew what it was to feel fortunate. Sheldon may have lost his heart to another, but at least he was still around to play a part in Penny's life, no matter how small. Captain Wolowitz could not boast of the same luxury.

She felt an irrepressible urge to say something, anything to comfort him.

"Time…will make it easier to bear. I cannot say that it will make you forget, but it will make you accustomed to everything. I have no doubt that you will rally."

"You are very kind Miss Elliot, but I feel that I will not move on. Before I met Fanny, I was a bit of a cad. She changed me, made me a better man. I do not expect any other woman shall ever move me so deeply."

"I cannot believe your prospects so blighted forever," she began. She caught sight of Bernadette flirting with Sheldon at the other end of the table and felt the bitterness of her words as they applied to her own situation. She steeled herself and returned her gaze to Captain Wolowitz.

"You are younger than I am; if not in feeling, then in fact. You will heal in time and be happy with another, I am sure of it."

He gave her a look that said he didn't quite believe her.

"Until then, might I recommend a greater influx of prose in your daily reading regimen?" she quipped.

Captain Wolowitz chuckled and flashed her a smile that was genuinely happy.

They continued to converse animatedly for the rest of the meal and when they parted ways for the night Penny acknowledged to herself that the evening had been great fun.

. . .

Sheldon had snuck off with Stuart after dinner in order to take stock of the book shop.

From the moment he went through the door, he was in love. Stuart had books on every subject imaginable! Gads of books! Mountains of books! Forests of books! Cascades! Swamps of books! More books than one person would ever be able to read in a lifetime! Sheldon had to restrain himself from seizing the contents of several shelves at once.

Stuart had put aside some special editions he had recently procured, feeling that Sheldon would find them to be of particular interest.

He ended up purchasing several volumes—Stuart had offered them as gifts, but Sheldon would not hear of it—and then they decided to head back to the inn so that Stuart could fetch Elinor and return home.

As they were walking along, they heard a vast deal of noise coming from the beach. Curious, they decided to investigate and found Penny and Bernadette running about in the shallows and laughing hysterically.

"You go on ahead Stuart. I shall keep an eye on them, just in case."

"As you wish. Goodnight, Sheldon," he said, briefly hugging his friend.

"Goodnight, Stuart. Thank you very much for the books. They should prove to be very helpful for the project I've been working on."

"Think nothing of it."

. . .

Penny had felt restless after dinner. Captain Wolowitz had gone back to Captain Harville's house, and the others were all busy at the loo table.

After some time, Bernadette came to sit by her.

"Too much loo for one evening?"

Bernadette laughed.

"Decidedly too much!"

Penny smiled at her old friend.

"What would you say to escaping to the beach for a while?"

Bernadette beamed at her.

"Penny, I'm not sure if it's this sea air, but I must say that I admire the spirits you've been exhibiting since we arrived here."

Penny winked at her and they went to fetch their coats.

She knew it wasn't the sea air. Penny had been making slow but steady progress toward some form of resigned contentment, but her earlier conversation with Captain Wolowitz had truly opened her eyes to her situation. She had a new perspective, and was determined to henceforth create her own happiness in life. She could not rely on another to do so for her. She had to be content with herself; she saw that now.

When the girls reached the water's edge, the air was still brisk but comfortable. Penny still reveled in the scent of salt in the air and the light touch of the spray on her hair as the waves crashed against the shore.

"It's glorious, isn't it?" Bernadette breathed beside her.

"Yes."

"When I am a navy wife…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip in embarrassment over her slip of the tongue.

Penny was silent, her buoyant spirits of minutes before deflating just a bit. She supposed she could not blame Bernadette for fancying Captain Cooper, whilst she still loved him herself. She tried to remind herself that it did not matter. She should be pleased to be witness to the impending happiness of two people very dear to her.

She cleared her throat.

"You know, I've never been _in_ the sea either," she said, smirking mischievously.

Bernadette quirked an eyebrow at her.

Both of their faces sported wide grins as they tossed aside their shoes and stockings and ran about in the shallows.

Penny gasped aloud as the icy water hit her skin. At first, she could feel the bones in her feet aching from how very cold the water was, but then she grew more comfortable and just stood there, marveling at the waves lapping at her legs.

Next to her, Bernadette turned around and let out a loud gasp.

Penny turned as well to see what the matter was, and had to bite back an alarmed giggle when she saw Captain Cooper standing a few yards away from them, primly holding their discarded belongings.

"While I understand the call of the ocean to be most alluring, might I be so bold as to recommend that you both come in? Any longer in that water and you will both catch your death of cold."

They obliged and he led them to the steps of the Cobb, handing them his handkerchief so that they could sit and clean the sand from their skin.

He politely turned his back as they put their stockings back on.

Penny cleared her throat when they had finished and Captain Cooper offered them each an arm. Penny took it gratefully.

She wasn't sure whether or not it was the anonymity of the dark that gave her the courage, but she found herself leaning into Captain Cooper's side and resting her head gently against his shoulder.

. . .

Sheldon was grateful that it was dark, because his cheeks were burning.

That same darkness also spurred him on. No one else was able to see it, but he squeezed Penny's arm softly and crooked his shoulder so that her head could rest more comfortably there.

And if he pressed a light kiss to her hair when he turned his head pretending to look behind them at the sea, well, no one saw that either.

. . .

The next morning, Penny and Stephanie decided to walk the Cobb after breakfast. Stephanie had felt left out when Penny and Bernadette had not invited her along the night before, so Penny was attempting to make amends for the oversight.

"Bernadette tells me that you two had an unexpected chaperone as well!" Stephanie said, giggling and taking Penny's arm.

Penny's heart sped up a little at the mere mention of it.

Stephanie sighed.

"He's so gallant."

"Indeed."

Stephanie scoffed.

"You don't have to play coy with me, Penny. Bernadette told me how obliging Captain Cooper was when your fatigue got the best of you. She said you could hardly hold your head up, and that he most kindly offered you his shoulder."

Penny could make no reply.

Stephanie paused, obliging Penny to stop, and they both looked out over the water for a moment.

"You know, I think they're going to make a match of it."

"You…you do?"

Penny's mouth was suddenly very dry.

"I do."

She turned to smile at Penny, who did her best to smile back.

"Bernadette says that he has been fairly obvious as to his intentions."

Penny felt like a fool.

He was never one to be a silly man. She knew he would not lead her friend on. He was obviously serious about Bernadette.

She had not been sure, but now she knew that she had only been imagining that brief kiss she had thought she felt on the top of her head last night.

Sheldon—_Captain Cooper_ must have just been acting that way because she was Bernadette's friend.

Of course he no longer loved her.

Her continuing folly disgusted her.

They were soon met by Captain Cooper and Bernadette. She had wanted to take the air and he had made himself available to her.

The group walked about for some time before heading back to the inn, where the others were just finishing up preparing for the day.

As they were about to ascend the steps, a gentleman in mourning coming down the Cobb appeared at the top. He very politely stepped aside and let them climb up.

He appeared to take immediate and particular notice of Penny.

Her already pretty features had been made more so in the last couple of days by the sea air's restoring a youthful bloom to her complexion. She was conscious of looking remarkably well; better than she had in many a year.

The gentleman tipped his hat to her as she walked by and she averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks flush.

Her eyes met Captain Cooper's. He appeared to be amused, but there was something else in his expression that Penny could not quite identify.

. . .

Sheldon caught the other man casting an admiring glance at Penny and his good opinion of the moment before concerning the man's manners evaporated.

It was abominably rude of him to be flirting so openly with a young woman he had never seen before. How could he possibly know that Penny was not already married or betrothed to someone else?

He checked himself.

He was being irrational.

Of course the other man could not help but be struck by Penny. Sheldon was usually immune to such things, but even he could understand how beautiful Penny was. Even within the last two days, she had taken on a radiance that he had not seen in her for some time.

He caught her eye as she passed the gentleman.

Her face was glowing.

For the millionth time that day, he thought back to her actions of the previous night.

He wanted to propose then and there, but knew that such things required more time, especially in their case. He would have to tread carefully, given their past.

For the moment, he was satisfied to know that he loved her, and there was the chance that she still loved him as well.

. . .

The next morning, Penny was hurrying downstairs to breakfast when she ran into the same gentleman from the day before. He was attempting to come upstairs. He jumped up and stepped aside on the landing so that she could pass.

Penny was able to get a better look at him this time. He was not a handsome man, but his countenance was pleasing enough and his manners, for all appearances, were quite good.

"I beg youw pawdon miss," he said, bowing as well as he could in the confined space.

"Not at all, sir. Good morning."

"Good mowning."

. . .

Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair until there was the loud racket of a coach pulling up before the inn. It was decked out in mourning, as was the footman.

"It must belong to that man you all met yesterday, Penny," Leslie observed.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the gentleman in question appeared. He stepped up into the coach and it pulled away.

Leslie immediately harangued their waiter for information.

"Do you know the name of the gentleman who just left?"

"Yes, ma'am, a Mr. Barry Elliot."

The words were scarce out of his mouth before Leslie turned back to Penny with an excited gasp.

"Penny! That is the heir to father's estate! Why did you not tell me that he was the man?"

Leonard intervened.

"Now my dear, I'm sure Penny could not have known him. If I recall correctly, she has never seen him before this day. After all, she was away at school when he last visited your father."

Leslie completely ignored her husband, but her tone was less severe when she once more addressed her sister.

"Did he have the Elliot countenance? Oh, I'm sure he did! It's a shame I did not get a proper look at him!"

Before Penny could even begin to formulate a response, Leslie turned back to the waiter.

"Did he mention any family at Omaha Hall?"

The poor man gave her a perplexed look.

"No ma'am, he did not mention any family."

He bowed and seized the opportunity to retreat from the room before Leslie could interrogate him further.

Penny's cheeks were burning with mortification at her sister's behavior.

She was very grateful indeed when Captain Cooper spoke up.

"He is, no doubt, the very man you believe him to be. Your Barry Elliot has recently lost his wife, and this Barry Elliot was in mourning. Ockham's Razor would suggest that he is in fact your relation."

Penny gave him a small smile, but checked herself as she caught sight of Bernadette beaming at him.

He had probably spoken up for her, anyway. After all, Leslie was Bernadette's sister-in-law, making Bernadette just as susceptible to gossip about unseemly relatives.

. . .

Bernadette insisted on returning to the Cobb after breakfast to take a turn and the others were entirely at her disposal.

She also wanted to walk along the beach. She stood at the top of the steps and let Captain Cooper descend ahead of her.

"Captain Cooper! Catch me!"

She clearly caught him by surprise and, although he turned as quickly as he could and held out his arms, it was not enough.

Bernadette had been too high up, and had jumped too far out.

She fell to the pavement and her head hit the stone with a sickening thud.

There was an immediate onslaught of screams and panic.

Penny ran over to her friend just as Captain Cooper was bending over her, all wide eyes and trembling hands.

Bernadette was mumbling incoherently. They were only able to catch one word, repeated over and over: "Sheldon."

Penny forced herself to shut out her emotions for the time being.

She pulled out her handkerchief and handed it to Sheldon.

"Press this firmly to the wound and keep it there."

She looked up at the others, who had all surrounded them and were wringing their hands.

"You lot! For goodness's sake, stop fussing and fetch a surgeon!"

"But we don't-"

"There's no time, Leonard! Captains Harville and Wolowitz will know where one is. Go get them and return as quickly as you can!"

She turned back to Bernadette and took her hand, pressing it and murmuring comforting words.

She steadfastly ignored Captain Cooper; she could not think of him just now, or she would lose her composure.

All that was left was to hope and to wait for the surgeon to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their kind words!

I own nothing.

**Chapter Seven****: Separation**

_My thoughts go out to you, my Immortal_

_Beloved, now and then joyfully, then sadly,_

_waiting to learn whether or not fate_

_will hear us—I can live only_

_wholly with you or not at all._

_-Ludwig van Beethoven_

Penny did her best to keep the others calm until the surgeon could be found. Captain Cooper was standing against the wall, ashen-faced and shaking.

"Oh God! Her father and her mother…"

Leonard was bent over his sister, having taken over keeping firm pressure on her wound from Captain Cooper. He was crying and in obvious distress.

"Penny, what can be done now?" he asked, looking up at her like he was a lost child.

Captain Cooper was also watching her expectantly.

"Perhaps we had better carry her to the inn before she catches a chill."

Captain Cooper looked relieved to have a task to perform.

"Yes. We'll take her to the inn."

He told Leonard to maintain a steady pressure against the wound before scooping Bernadette up into his arms. He held her steady as they headed back in the direction of the inn.

Captains Harville and Wolowitz ran into them before they had gotten very far.

"Sheldon! You'd best take her back to our house!" Captain Harville said, hurrying along as best he could beside his friend.

"He's right Sheldon. She will be far more comfortable there than at the inn!"

Captain Cooper clenched his jaw and turned in the direction of Harville's house.

Bernadette was placed in a bedroom upstairs and the surgeon was with them shortly.

He was able to determine that Bernadette's injuries were not life threatening.

"They are, however, rather serious. She is not to be moved."

He then went over instructions for her care with Harville and Elinor before taking his leave of them. If she did not regain some form of consciousness within the next couple of hours they were to fetch him immediately.

Penny had been entirely too conscious of Captain Cooper's immense relief when the surgeon had declared the injury to be non-lethal.

"Thank Newton!" he breathed, slumping back against the wall, his nerves having been exhausted by his panic.

Though her heart was breaking, Penny took great pity on him. This could not be easy for him to witness.

He had taken a seat at a table in the corner and was now scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment and muttering to himself.

The others began to discuss what to do next. Bernadette was going to be with the Harvilles for some time, as her recovery would be a lengthy one.

While they were hashing things out, Bernadette opened her eyes.

"Shel…" she croaked before her eyelids fluttered once more.

He was immediately at her side.

"Yes, Miss Musgrove?"

"Mama. Need mama."

She lapsed into unconsciousness, but the others immediately sprang into action.

Captain Wolowitz went to inform the surgeon that Bernadette had been awake and coherent, no matter how brief the moment was. It was an excellent sign.

Captain Cooper volunteered to go to Jersey to inform Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove of the incident.

At first, Stephanie had offered to remain and care for Bernadette, but her earlier hysterics were not in favor of this being a good idea. It was decided that she would also return to Jersey, in order to comfort her parents.

"That is all very good, but really, one or two others would be needed to remain and assist Elinor with her charge," Captain Cooper said.

He turned to Leonard.

"I assume you shall stay with your sister?"

"Yes. I cannot leave her just now."

"Very well. We need one more."

He looked around the room at the others.

"I am sure Mrs. Musgrove is anxious to return home to her son," he said, nodding at Leslie, "but if Penny were to stay!"

Penny looked up at him in alarm.

"Why, no one would be so capable as Penny!" he said, his eyes seeking confirmation as he looked at her.

"Of course! I'd be happy to stay and be of some service."

He seized her hand in his.

"Thank you Penny," he said, with something of the gentleness with which he used to speak to her.

She colored deeply.

He appeared to recollect their surroundings and withdrew his hand. He stood and left, presumably to begin getting things ready for their imminent departure.

Leslie chimed in then, having taken great offense over being dismissed so easily.

"And what is Penny to Bernadette? Hmm?" she demanded angrily. "Bernadette is _my_ husband's sister! _I_ shall remain!"

Apparently, Leonard had had enough.

"You know very well that Penny is a friend to her and loves her very deeply, Leslie! Now, of all times, is not the time to quarrel. Decide what you want to do and for God's sake stick to your decision! I will not have anything upsetting my sister."

Leonard as well as Penny knew Leslie to be incapable of being of any proper use in the situation, but it was decided that she would do less harm if she were to remain, rather than going all the way home to Jersey and causing a fuss from there.

Leslie would stay then. Penny would go.

Penny supposed Captain Cooper would just have to be surprised when she appeared in the coach instead of her sister.

She ran back to the inn to collect her things.

. . .

Sheldon was sitting with Stuart in his room at the inn, waiting for everything to be ready for their departure. He had already packed his things. He ran a tired hand over his face.

"I tell you, Stuart, it feels as if I have experienced an entire lifetime in these last few hours," he sighed.

Stuart attempted to give him a reassuring smile, but it did not have its desired effect.

"I'm sure the day's events have weighed on you very heavily."

Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. I cannot help but feel entirely at fault. I should have been able to anticipate what Miss Musgrove was about to do, based on her past behavior. If I had only turned a little more quickly…"

Stuart cleared his throat.

"Sheldon, it's not your fault that she fell. At any rate, I was referring to the distress you must be feeling over seeing your intended in such a precarious state."

Sheldon could only stare at his friend.

"My…my intended?"

Stuart's ears turned red.

"Forgive me for being so bold, but your attentions to the lady have been very marked, so I just assumed…"

"Stuart, there is nothing to assume."

They were quiet for a long moment.

"It is Penny that I love."

Stuart's cane slipped from his hand and clattered noisily to the floor.

"Miss Elliot?"

"Yes."

Stuart bent to pick up his cane and set it carefully against the arm of his chair before folding his hands in his lap.

"I'm not sure how to put this, so I will be entirely straightforward with you."

"Alright."

"Sheldon, you may believe your friendship with Miss Musgrove has been an innocent one, but I can tell you based on the events of the last few days alone that the young lady has a very different perception of it. Your behavior can only be construed as that of a lover."

For once, Sheldon did not know what to say.

"If you need any proof, well, I believe it was your name that she kept calling out in her delirium. She did not ask for anyone else, did she?"

"No."

He had never thought it would be possible, but Sheldon felt all of the heartache he had suffered for the last eight years double in intensity in that moment.

Penny was lost to him again.

Forever.

Sheldon sighed heavily.

"It is my fault if Miss Musgrove believes my intentions to be of a romantic nature. I…I shall fulfill my responsibility and propose to her as soon as she is well."

Stuart clapped him on the back and gave him a sad look.

"I am sorry Sheldon."

By then, the coach had pulled up in front of the inn. Sheldon heard the clatter of the wheels upon the cobblestones and stood, grabbing his trunk and dragging it to the door.

Stuart followed him down the stairs and outside before giving him a last mournful look and taking his leave.

The footman took Sheldon's trunk and he got into the coach to await the arrival of the ladies, who were not far behind.

He saw Stephanie's red hair from a distance and stepped down to help her and Leslie up.

He stopped short when he saw Penny there instead of Leslie.

"What are you doing here?"

She was the last person that he wanted to see at that moment. It was too much.

. . .

Penny felt hurt.

Perhaps her presence was only welcome and useful when she could be of service to Bernadette?

Captain Cooper apparently sensed his rudeness, because he was quick to make amends.

"My apologies, Penny. I am merely surprised to see you."

She nodded and allowed him to assist her into the coach.

It was going to be a long trip.

. . .

This was it. These were to be his last moments with Penny before she was entirely lost to him. They would only have this coach ride.

Stephanie fell asleep before long; no doubt she was exhausted by the events of the day. She relaxed into a heavy doze and stretched out across the seat opposite of Penny and Sheldon.

The silence was thick for several long moments.

"Captain Cooper, please accept my sympathies for your unfortunate situation. I am sure that this has been a major setback in your plans."

"Yes," he whispered.

She had no idea how right she was.

He did something very uncharacteristic then.

He burst into heavy, miserable tears.

Penny stared at him in shock for a beat before giving him a pitying look and taking his hand.

She ran a thumb softly over his knuckles.

"It will be alright Sheldon, you'll see."

He just cried harder.

. . .

Eventually, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

She had been singing him a lullaby that her mother had used to sing to her in an attempt to calm his nerves. It was just a series of nonsense words about a cat set to a simple melody, but it appeared to have done the trick.

He relaxed against her shoulder, his breathing having become deep and even.

She looked down at his face; there were still tears clinging to his long eyelashes.

Before she could think to stop herself, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to each of his eyelids.

"Rest easy, Sheldon."

. . .

Both Stephanie and Sheldon woke several minutes before their carriage pulled into the grounds of Jersey.

Sheldon helped both ladies down from the carriage and then went inside to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove. They came back out with him and Stephanie ran into their open arms.

"Will you be staying here, Miss Elliot?" he asked as a man in livery unloaded her trunk.

So, she was Miss Elliot again.

Penny supposed it was all for the best.

"No, I would just be in the way. I'll be staying at Omaha for the remainder of the week and then moving on to Bath to join my father and sister. Actually, Missy and Raj should be expecting me. I sent word ahead before we left Lyme."

"I see."

"Will you write to me? With news of Bernadette's recovery, I mean?"

"Of course."

He bowed.

"Goodbye, Miss Elliot."

She did not want him to leave, but knew he belonged back in Lyme.

"Goodbye Captain Cooper."

She turned and headed down the lane, intending to walk to Omaha so that she would not have to see him go.

There was the crunch of boots on gravel and then she was being turned around and pulled into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest for a moment before releasing her just as suddenly and running back to catch the coach.

Penny did not allow herself to react until she got to Omaha.

Raj was waiting for her in the foyer with a welcoming smile.

Penny felt her brave façade crumble and she collapsed into his arms, her body wracked with sobs.

Missy had just been coming to say hello, but she turned and scampered off, shouting back to them that she was going to get Penny a hot cup of tea.

Though she normally felt its curative powers to be absolute, Penny doubted very much that a simple cup of tea was going to be of any comfort in her current situation.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A big thank you to all of you out there for the feedback!

I own nothing.

**Chapter Eight****: Resigned to Bath**

_What guyle is this, that those her golden tresses,_

_She doth attyre under a net of gold:_

_And with sly skill so cunningly then dresses_

_That which is gold or heare, may scarse be told?_

_Is it that mens frayle eyes, which gaze too bold,_

_She may entangle in that golden snare:_

_And being caught may craftily enfold_

_Theyr weaker harts, which are not wel aware?_

_Take heed therefore, myne eyes, how ye doe stare_

_Henceforth too rashly on that guileful net,_

_In which if ever ye entrapped are,_

_Out of her bounds ye by no means shall get._

_Fondnesse it were for any being free,_

_To covet fetters, though they golden bee._

_-Edmund Spenser, Amoretti, Sonnet 37_

'_No, that one won't do either,_' Howard thought, rifling through his volume of Spenser.

He had taken to sitting by Miss Musgrove's bedside to read to her. She was unable to go out, and as he had no inclination to do so himself, this helped them both to pass the long hours of a quiet afternoon.

"What have you got for me today?" she asked, turning her head to face him as he entered the chamber.

"I must admit, I'm at a loss, my dear. I believe we have exhausted all of my favorites."

She pursed her lips in concentration as he took a seat by her.

"Do you know any Petrarch? I am feeling decidedly Petrarchan this afternoon."

Howard smiled broadly at her. He was really beginning to like this young woman.

. . .

Sheldon and Stuart were out walking the Cobb again. Sheldon had been spending a lot of time there for the past several days. He had been doing a lot of thinking.

Miss Musgrove was mending slowly, but making steady progress nonetheless.

He had been avoiding her as much as possible; he could not bring himself to face her.

When it had been declared that she was out of danger, Sheldon had sent Penny a note with the news. He could only assume that she had received it, as he had never gotten any reply.

Stuart cleared his throat, breaking Sheldon's reverie.

"I believe I have an idea."

Sheldon stopped in his tracks and stared at his friend.

"Is it a good one?"

Stuart cocked his head.

"Very funny."

Sheldon made an impatient gesture for him to continue.

"You may not have noticed this, but I believe Howard to be forming an attachment to Miss Musgrove."

Sheldon just stared at him in absolute shock.

"They have been spending an awful lot of time together, and I think his preference for her is rather slight at this stage, but there is a small sparkle in his eye that he used to get when he looked at Fanny…" Stuart trailed off for a moment, his throat becoming tight at the thought of his poor sister.

He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and continued.

"I think you should go visit your brother in Shropshire."

"What? What in the world does that have to do with-"

Realization hit him and his eyes got very wide.

"Oh. Oh!"

Stuart was beaming at him.

"I'm going to go and write George right now."

"That's the ticket."

. . .

Penny finished packing her valise with a dejected sigh.

"What is it Penny?" Missy asked kindly, fiddling with a hat box.

"It just feels like I've done nothing but pack up my bags lately."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry you have to go to Bath."

"As am I. I have to though."

Missy nodded.

Penny could not say with any certainty that her father and Alicia missed her presence at all, but the last letter she had received from Alicia had forced her to realize that she needed to take her place beside them.

They were already in the thick of society there, and it would be up to Penny to make sure that they did not become too extravagant. They _were_ supposed to be retrenching.

Penny was also curious to know why Mr. Elliot had suddenly renewed his connection with her father. Alicia's letter had been entirely too full of that event and of the continuing ingratiation of that gentleman.

She could only be suspicious.

. . .

Penny left Omaha early the following morning.

Missy and Raj were sad to see her go, but they all agreed that she was right in doing so.

"Perhaps we shall go to Bath for the winter. I hear it's the place to be," Raj said, winking at his wife.

"I like the way you think," she said, taking his arm and following him into the house.

Their footman, Robert, was waiting for them with a letter in his hand.

"This just arrived for you Admiral."

"Very good. We'll take some tea in the drawing room, please."

"Right away, sir."

They went in and settled into their customary places: Missy at the writing desk by the pianoforte (she loved to write music), and Raj in armchair nearby, to read his letter.

"Oh no," Raj breathed, his hand going to his mouth.

"What is it, my dear?"

He handed her the letter. It was from Sheldon, explaining in great detail the events of their time in Lyme, and the expectations of the young lady he had unwittingly been paying attentions to.

"No wonder Penny was so very distraught when she came to us," Missy murmured.

She went on to read of Sheldon's plans to vacate to Shropshire whilst Stuart did his best to encourage Captain Wolowitz's growing attachment to his pretty young guest.

"I think it best that we go to Bath sooner rather than later."

"Why is that, my dear?" Raj asked.

"Penny and I were talking of her family yesterday, and she mentioned Mr. Elliot's being in town and his sudden reconciliation with her father."

"I'm not sure what you're going for, here."

"Well, this same Mr. Elliot is the gentleman Sheldon wrote to us about."

"The one who seemed to take an interest in Penny?"

"The very same."

Raj mulled all of this over for a moment.

"You're right. I'd say it's best we go to Bath ourselves. We wouldn't want this blackguard to have already stolen Penny away if Sheldon is able to become a free man again."

Missy smiled at her husband and rang the bell for Robert.

She loved Raj to death, but for an Admiral, he certainly did have to be taken by the hand now and then.

She'd need his help though, if she was going to be able to help her Shelley secure the hand of the woman he loved.

. . .

Sheldon had scarcely ever felt such a tumultuous mix of emotions. He had been so sure of finally achieving happiness with Penny, only to have it snatched away.

He wondered if Fate would ever hear them.

Then he shook himself, remembering that such cosmic abstractions were hokum.

Nevertheless, he found that he became weepy again when his coach pulled up to George's cottage.

George was outside waiting for him. He looked rather like his younger brother, but was possessed of a sturdier build and brown eyes. He was a clergyman and he rather liked the secluded, quiet life that the country afforded him.

Sheldon stepped down from the coach and embraced his brother.

"Welcome home Shelley."

Sheldon held on tight and didn't want to ever let go.

George always knew just what to say.

. . .

It was raining when the carriage Penny was in came to a stop at her new family home in Camden Place.

"Typical," she muttered.

She straightened her bonnet and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was sure to be a lackluster welcome.

It was hard to believe that this dreary, wet place was to be her home for the foreseeable future.

"God I hate Bath," she sighed, stepping down from the carriage and heading up the steps to number ten.

She squared her shoulders and prepared to face whatever fate awaited her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback, alerts, favs, and just making contact! I really appreciate it.

I own nothing!

We're going forward a month in time now. Things are going to start to pick up for Penny, but now it's Sheldon's turn to get a small taste of what she's been through for the better part of the last decade.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine****:**

_Madam, withouten many words,_

_Once, I am sure, ye will or no._

_And if ye will, then leave your bordes,_

_And use your wit and show it so._

_And with a beck ye shall me call._

_And if of one that burneth alway_

_Ye have any pity at all,_

_Answer him fair with yea or nay._

_If it be yea, I shall be fain._

_If it be nay, friends as before._

_Ye shall another man obtain,_

_And I mine own and yours no more._

_-Sir Thomas Wyatt the Elder, "Madam, withouten many words"_

Howard finished his speech and waited breathlessly for Miss Musgrove's answer.

She had made remarkable progress over the course of the last month. Once she had been well enough to get out of bed, he had taken to reading to her by the fire in the downstairs parlor. He had also been taking her for short walks. They would stroll slowly to Stuart's shop and then back home again. The exercise had greatly increased her stamina and strength.

During the course of that month, Howard had come to understand that he was falling in love with her. She had changed since her accident: her spirits were still the cheerful ones that he had first been drawn to, but she had become quiet, more gentle. Her sweet disposition warmed his heart and made him feel a quiet sense of contentment he had once despaired of ever knowing again.

He lived for the moments that he could make her smile or even laugh.

If she were to become his wife, he knew that they would have a good life together.

He had decided to take her out to the Cobb for his proposal. She had not been there since the incident, and it was his hope that he could replace one bad memory with a much happier one.

She had turned crimson when he had declared his intentions, and her silence as he recited the poem he had memorized for her was disconcerting.

Finally, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea."

He was so happy that he kissed her right there, in front of all and sundry.

. . .

"Sheldon, there are letters for you!" George called.

He was walking in the garden planning a new layout for next spring, and had just received the small scraps of paper from an express messenger.

Sheldon came out to join him, blinking against the bright sun and shivering a bit in the late October chill.

He took the papers from George and sat upon a nearby bench to read them, heedless of the coldness of the stone seat.

George watched him closely. He'd been worried about his younger brother. Sheldon had done nothing but work for the last month, only eating and sleeping when George forced him to. There were dark circles under his eyes and he never smiled.

George wondered if his brother would have done better to have never seen Penny again at all.

. . .

Sheldon had to read the first letter twice; he could not bring himself to believe the words in front of him:

_Sheldon,_

_They are to be married. You are safe. Pray do not keep Miss Elliot waiting too long this time._

_Stuart_

He swallowed hard.

George sat down next to him. He had been watching him carefully the entire time.

"Shelley you're awfully white. What does the letter say?"

Sheldon handed his brother the letter and opened the other.

_Sheldon,_

_Missy and I are going to Bath tomorrow. A most wondrous piece of news has reached us, and we think it may be in your best interest to come along. Do not wait to seek Penny out this time. I will tell you more when you get here._

_Yours, etc.,_

_Raj_

George had been reading along over his shoulder.

"Go get your things. I'll have Mayhew bring the coach around immediately."

Sheldon did not need to be told twice.

. . .

George watched the departing coach until it had faded from view.

He had very rarely felt so helpless. If things did not turn out favorably this time…well, he shuddered to think what would happen to his brother.

He never wanted to see the shell of a man who had been with him the last month ever again.

He did the only thing he could: he prayed for the best.

. . .

Penny didn't like Bath any better for having spent the last month living there.

What with the time of year, it was dreary, cold and perpetually damp. She much preferred the sunshine, so this left her feeling almost always cross.

When she had first arrived, she had been surprised by how glad her family was to see her. That had not lasted long, though, as she soon realized that they were only interested in the latest gossip from home. After that, she had been left to her own devices.

For once in her life though, she found that this didn't bother her at all. She may not have been able to enjoy her new home, but she found ample activities with which to occupy herself.

Despite the abominable weather, she had taken to going for walks again. She'd gotten to know the city very well already.

Lady Ramona, who was also in Bath for the season, had suggested that they visit the Pump Room whenever the weather was particularly wet so that Penny could continue her regular exercise. Penny had readily agreed; she hadn't enjoyed such good health for some time.

The only drawback was that Lady Ramona always brought up the worst topics for conversation. Penny loved her godmother, but this was undoubtedly the lady's most irksome defect.

Her new favorite? Mr. Elliot.

That gentleman had been paying obvious attentions to Penny almost from the very moment she had arrived in Bath and he had recognized her as the pretty woman he had seen in Lyme.

Lady Ramona's dearest wish was that he would make an offer of marriage to Penny.

"Only think of it, my dear," she said one day as they made a turn about the room, "you would be Lady Elliot, mistress of Omaha. Your home would be yours once more."

Penny could admit that the prospect _was_ an enticing one.

"And he is very amiable as well."

"He certainly gives all the appearance of good will, yes. And yet…"

Penny was still very suspicious of him. His sudden reappearance after so much time and his subsequent, rushed affection for her did not sit well in her mind.

"And yet?"

Penny shook her head. For now, she would keep her thoughts to herself. She would not accuse him of duplicity until she had actual proof.

"It is nothing. I believe I have forgotten my train of thought."

Just then, they spotted the very man they had just been speaking of.

Lady Ramona bowed and excused herself.

Mr. Elliot fell into step beside Penny.

"My deaw Penewope! How aw you this mowning?"

"Well, thank you, only I wish you would call me Penny, if not Miss Elliot."

As usual, he ignored her wishes on this account. Ever since they had met, he had been insisting that Penelope was a much more suitable moniker for her, 'Penny' being too common.

She hated it, and never failed to at least attempt to dissuade him from using it.

"Do you have any news today, Penewope?"

She cringed inwardly, but decided to just let the impertinence pass for now.

"Yes, actually. My friends, the Koothrapalis, are to come to town on the morrow."

She knew exactly what he thought about her being so close to her father's tenants, so naturally she brought the subject up whenever possible.

"I see. Wew, I commend you on youw compassion fow and kindness to those beneath youw station."

She answered with an arch smile.

No matter how she behaved, he appeared determined to pursue a courtship. She would ultimately refuse any proposal, of course, but would continue to encourage him until she had found his motives. She would tell no one of her plans until she was sure that these were the actions of an opportunistic cad.

. . .

Sheldon arrived at Omaha late in the evening, but Raj and Missy were still up waiting for him.

He embraced them both and sat by the fire to warm up some before it was time to retire.

Raj wasted no time.

"So you are a free man."

Sheldon smiled at him.

"Yes."

Missy squeezed his hand, looking very serious.

"What is it?"

An all too familiar sense of dread settled in his stomach.

"There is a chance that it may all be for nothing."

"What do you mean, Missy?"

She began to relate what Penny had told her in her letters of Mr. Elliot.

"The way she describes it, I believe he has every intention of asking for her hand."

Sheldon was tempted to despair, but he steeled himself. Nothing was certain; he would continue to hope as long as he could.

"I will determine the veracity of these claims once we have established ourselves in Bath."

Missy was glowing with pride. Raj clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's a good man."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Many thanks to everyone for their kindness, feedback, and support thus far.

I own nothing!

I cannot apologize enough for my very long absence. I can only say that it was a very difficult semester, and I did not have much time for any writing that wasn't academic. To anyone who may have stuck around, you have my grateful thanks.

**Chapter Ten****: There is nothing here worth me staying for…**

_If my passion has been put under a restraint my thoughts yet run free. I promise myself that I will forget you, and yet cannot think of it without loving you. My love is not at all lessened by those reflections I make in order to free myself. The silence I am surrounded by makes me more sensible to its impressions, and while I am unemployed with any other things, this makes itself the business of my whole vacation. Till after a multitude of useless endeavours I begin to persuade myself that it is a superfluous trouble to strive to free myself; and that it is sufficient wisdom to conceal from all but you how confused and weak I am._

_-Abelard, letter to Heloise_

"That was lovely Mr. Elliot. I was unaware that you knew the story of Abelard and Heloise," Penny commented as Mr. Elliot shut the book he had been reading from and took a seat next to her.

Even more surprising to her was the fact that when he read there was no trace of his unfortunate speech impediment. It was rather curious.

"Wew, Penewope, I find that wuvahs such as Abewahd awe kindwed spiwits," he said in a conspirational tone, leaning in close.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the entrance of Jenkins, her father's new butler.

"A letter for you, miss."

She took it gratefully. Would Mr. Elliot's overtures never end?

"Thank you, Jenkins."

"Is there anything else that you need at the present time?"

"Not at all."

"Very well then."

He bowed and left the room.

"I wiw weave you to youw wetta, deaw Penewope."

"Thank you, Mr. Elliot."

"I shawew weturn wata to fetch you fow owa walk."

He also bowed and left her to her own devices.

Penny immediately recognized the seal on the back of the envelope that she held in her hands. It was from Leslie.

She hadn't heard from her sister in weeks, so she was anxious for news. She tore open the envelope and quickly perused its contents:

Leslie was feeling unwell (No surprise there).

Leonard was disappointed that the sporting season was at an end (When was he not?).

The Koothrapalis were coming to Bath (She already knew that, thanks to her frequent correspondence with Missy).

Bernadette Musgrove was to marry Howard Wolowitz.

Oh.

What?

She read the news again, certain that her eyes had deceived her, but, no, there it was.

She was all astonishment.

And then she realized what that particular bit of news really meant.

Sheldon was a free man now.

He would be coming to Bath tomorrow with his sister and brother-in-law.

She was all in a flutter.

She heard her father and sister return from their morning walk. She could not face them just then. She hastily retreated upstairs to her own chambers.

When she next met with him, she would observe Sheldon carefully. If there was any sign at all that she still had a chance of gaining his lasting affections, then she would do everything in her power to make him aware of her interest.

. . .

Later that afternoon, Penny and Mr. Elliot were taking their walk along Milsom Street when it began to rain. They turned and sought shelter in one of the little shops.

"My deaw, if you wiw wait hea, I shawe fetch you a cawage."

"Oh no, Mr. Elliot! I am sure it shall pass. I would not mind walking home."

"In that case, wet me fetch you an umbwewa."

She began to protest, but he was already heading to the counter to engage the shop keep's attention.

Penny shrugged and contented herself with waiting by the window.

Her shock was unimaginable when she spotted Sheldon hurrying down the street and it was greater still when he came through the outside door and very nearly walked into her.

"Oh! I do beg your…Penny?"

His face flushed at the sight of her.

"Captain Cooper!"

They gawked at each other for a moment before remembering their manners and exchanging the proper greetings.

"Forgive my shock. Missy said you'd all only be in town tomorrow. I did not expect to see you so soon."

"We decided that our eagerness to be in town overruled any other practical consideration. Our bags were tossed into the coach and we were off!"

Penny smiled up at him.

"And where are you lodging?"

"Raj managed to secure the house in Queen's Square."

Penny nodded and they each looked away, wondering what to say.

Sheldon took a deep breath and decided to just tell her the news.

"You've perhaps heard that Bernadette Musgrove is to marry Howard Wolowitz."

Penny colored. She hadn't been expecting him to actually broach the subject.

"I have. I was most astonished."

"As was I."

Penny looked right into his eyes then. There was a serious look in them, but nothing of any kind of heartbreak. Perhaps she had a chance…?

She realized he was waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sure in time they will grow more alike. Captain Wolowitz will gain high spirits and sweetness of manner and she…"

Sheldon finished her thought:

"A relish for bawdy poetry."

They both laughed. The awkwardness between them faded.

"Just so," Penny said.

They shared a warm glance. It had been a long time since Sheldon had looked at her like that.

"With all my heart I wish them happiness. Miss Musgrove is a very good, sweet tempered girl."

He paused, and his face became grave.

"And yet, Stuart's sister was a very superior sort of woman. Wolowitz's attachment to her was indeed profound."

His face flushed. Penny wondered if he was thinking in particular of another previous attachment; his one for her.

"A man cannot recover from such a woman. He ought not."

He took a step closer to her and looked down into her eyes.

"He does not," he whispered.

Penny looked up into his earnest face with her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. He looked like the unsure young man he had once been, all eyes and flushing cheeks. She had long tried to lie to herself; convince herself that she no longer loved him. But, with him standing so close, and looking at her the way he used to, she could no longer attempt to deny it. She'd never love another.

This was it, the opportunity she had been waiting for, to make him understand that her heart was still his.

"Sheldon," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

And then the moment was shattered.

Mr. Elliot had returned with the promised umbrella.

"Hea you awe, my deaw," he said, handing it to her with a smarmy grin.

Penny accepted the gift with as much grace as she could, though the ice in her tone when she said "thank you" would have frightened off a less determined man.

She remembered her manners though, and introduced him to Sheldon.

"Mr. Elliot, this is Captain Cooper, brother to Mrs. Koothrapali."

They bowed. Mr. Elliot said not a word. Penny blushed for his ill grace.

Sheldon had the decency to wish him a "good day." Penny knew that Mrs. Cooper had raised her son properly. Her present affliction was somewhat relieved.

"Wew my deaw, pewhaps we should go. We wouldn't want to be wate."

"Oh…Oh! Yes, that's right!"

She looked at Sheldon again and smiled at him.

"Captain Cooper, there's a concert this evening in the Pump Rooms. If I recall correctly, you enjoy Beethoven very much."

He looked surprised, and still a little put off over Mr. Elliot's rudeness, but he returned her smile.

"You do. I do."

"Will you…will you be in attendance?"

The way he was continuing to look upon her made Penny feel 19 years old all over again.

"I…wouldn't miss it for anything," he said, looking at her meaningfully. "I love Beethoven."

Mr. Elliot was all but pulling her by the elbow.

"Good."

"Good."

Penny forced herself to look away, to take Mr. Elliot's preferred arm.

"Goodbye for now then, Captain," she said, stepping outside and allowing Mr. Elliot to lead the way.

. . .

Sheldon watched their progress up the street until even their umbrella was out of sight.

. . .

They only had a short while before they had to leave for the concert, so dinner was a brief affair.

Mr. Elliot apparently thought there was plenty of time to lavish his unwanted attentions upon her though. She wasn't sure why he was so determined; she had certainly never been very encouraging.

It was with great relief that she retired to her chambers to dress for the concert.

She knew exactly what she wanted to wear, but could not remember just then whether or not she had packed the item in question before she had gone to Jersey and her things had been shipped ahead to Bath.

She tore through her wardrobe like a woman possessed, but at last she seized upon the gown she'd been looking for.

It was a soft white muslin, with short bell sleeves and a demure pink sash about the waist. She'd been wearing it when Sheldon had proposed to her. She hadn't had the heart to wear it since, but she hadn't been able to part with it either.

She dressed with as much care as she could, despite her hurry. When she was finished she was quite satisfied with the result. She hadn't looked so well in some time. She could even suppose she had something of a bloom to her cheeks.

She left her rooms and headed towards the stairs. Their party would be leaving in just a few moments.

A loud scuffling from Mrs. Vartabedian's apartments gave her pause. Her first instinct was to call out to the woman to make sure she was alright, but then she heard a man's voice coming from within.

It was Mr. Elliot.

He had no business being in Mrs. Vartabedian's room.

There was no excuse she could make for his presence there.

Well, so long as they were behaving abominably, Penny felt that she would be able to live with herself if she eavesdropped for a moment or two.

There was a stifled laugh, and then she heard Mrs. Vartabedian's voice.

"Tell me again of your plans for London. For me."

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Elliot answered her. Penny's stomach churned in disgust when she thought of what could have entailed that silence.

"Wew, you shawe have youw own home whea I can come see you. You shawe wiv in wuxury and neva want foa anything."

"And you? Will you continue to trifle with Miss Penelope whilst you are paying attentions to me?"

Penny could practically see the pretentious pout on the woman's face.

She thought her blood would boil when she heard Mr. Elliot laugh in response.

"My deaw, you and I both know that Penewope is to be my wife."

Penny was sure that he had a better chance of catching the plague.

"Besides, what you and I have is more…viscerwal."

Oh, yes. Plague. Definitely. Perhaps Sheldon could procure some for her?

Mrs. Vartabedian's laugh nearly pushed Penny over the edge. How dare she? How dare they? Penny was not hurt because she had no actual emotional attachment to Mr. Elliot. But her situation in life, her position in society as an Elliot and a gentlewoman, demanded absolute respect. He had affronted her on every possible ground. If he were any sort of man, he would not be trifling with the widow of a tailor whilst paying attentions to the daughter of a gentleman!

Penny wanted to expose them right then, but one thought held her back:

Just why _was_ Mr. Elliot gadding about with Mrs. Vartabedian?

Surely there were younger women of fortune that he could amuse himself with?

She could understand why Mrs. Vartabedian had been ingratiating herself to Sir Eric, but Mr. Elliot was only Sir Eric's heir. He was not yet a baronet…

Oh.

There.

She had her answer.

If Mrs. Vartabedian were to marry Sir Eric and produce a male heir, Mr. Elliot would lose all claims to inheritance.

Clearly, the man would stop at nothing if it meant securing his future as Sir Barry Elliot.

There was a great commotion downstairs; their carriage had arrived.

Penny hurried down to fetch her coat, her mind still reeling. She could only hope to rectify the situation before her father lost his head entirely and proposed to Mrs. Vartabedian. Penny would have to enlighten the rest of the family to Mr. Elliot's character before it was too late. She only hoped she would one day be able to see the look on the cad's face when her father disinherited him as a blackguard.

. . .

Raj and Missy decided to accompany Sheldon to the concert. He was a bundle of nerves, and they were anxious for him to appear well before Penny's family.

They left Sheldon standing at a window, so that he could have some time to compose himself before the Elliots arrived.

They were conversing with a Mr. and Mrs. Tilney when Missy overheard an unfortunate piece of gossip:

"Oh, look, Edmund, it's the Elliots!" said a woman standing a few feet from her. "I hear tell that one of them, her name is Patricia or something, is to marry young Mr. Elliot. Smart match, if you ask me."

Oh dear.

Missy pressed Raj's arm in silent alarm, and they made their excuses to the Tilneys. Missy had to warn Sheldon…

Too late.

He had spotted Penny and was already approaching her.

. . .

Sheldon spotted her the moment she entered the room.

That dress…

He was taken back to another evening, so long ago now, when they had snuck away to gaze at the stars. He'd asked her to be his wife that night. He'd never since been as happy as he'd been that night.

Did she remember? Had she chosen the gown deliberately?

He lost his train of thought when her eyes found his. She smiled and the rest of the room could have been empty, as far as he was concerned.

He made his way over to her, feeling suddenly very unsure of where the evening would take him.

. . .

Penny stopped breathing for a moment when she spotted him. He was taking her in, head to toe. Had he remembered her gown then? She blushed at her boldness of choice, but was pleased by his reaction nonetheless. She blatantly ignored her family's disapproving snorts when they noticed him and moved herself away from them.

As she came to stand before him and curtsied politely, she felt a flutter of apprehension over what this evening might bring.

. . .

Sheldon bowed politely.

"Miss Elliot."

"Captain Cooper."

"I…trust you are well? Your family?"

"Yes. Yes, we are all of us very well."

"Good."

Penny returned his polite enquiries, and then there was a heavy silence.

Sheldon could not help staring. How had he ever thought her altered? She looked as lovely tonight as she had all those years ago.

Her voice forced him from his reverie.

"Is the programme to your liking?"

"Ah, yes. I like nothing so well as Beethoven. I was most glad to see that we will be enjoying his Moonlight Sonata for the second half of the evening."

"That always was your favorite."

"It still is."

He colored, remembering her playing it at Jersey, how he had watched her at the pianoforte.

"Well, Bath has much to offer those who are interested in music."

"So I am led to believe."

"And shall you be staying long? In…in Bath?"

Did she look hopeful?

He licked his lips, unsure of his answer. He knew he'd stay for as long as her family's financial situation forced her to, but he could not in all reason declare such a thing aloud. At least, not in polite company.

"I…don't know. That is to say, I'm not certain. It all depends…"

It all depended on how long it took him to pluck up the courage to renew his proposal to her.

"I see."

_Oh, for Newton's sake man! Courage!_

He cleared his throat.

"Penny-"

He did not get to finish his sentence, as Penny's cousin, the Lady Beverly Hofstadter, chose that moment to make her entrance.

Penny was forced to leave him and acknowledge her relation.

He felt somewhat deflated, but he was determined to get her alone at some other point over the course of the evening.

. . .

Missy and Raj were looking very grave when Sheldon took his seat next to them.

"Why, you both look as if someone's just told you the Earth is actually flat," he quipped, giving a small, breathy laugh.

He sobered when they did not indulge his humor.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Raj put a hand on his arm.

"You might be too late Sheldon. We've heard talk that Mr. Elliot is going to marry Penny. If there's such widespread gossip, then she must at least to a point be encouraging his attentions."

Sheldon's head snapped towards the front of the room, where Penny was sitting next to the gentleman in question.

Had he been wrong?

"But…she wore the dress. She called me Sheldon, allowed me to call her Penny."

He hadn't thought that a heart could break twice.

Penny was smiling at something Mr. Elliot was saying.

"I'm sorry Shelley," his sister whispered.

Perhaps he'd just been reading too much into Penny's behavior. He'd always been rubbish at reading people. He must have been deluding himself these last few months. Interpersonal relationships had been the only subject he'd never mastered, after all.

He saw Mr. Elliot adjust Penny's shawl and he couldn't take it anymore; he had to leave. Now.

He got up and fled the room before the orchestra had struck the first note.

. . .

Penny was pretending to smile at something Mr. Elliot was saying when she heard a scuffling at the back of the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Sheldon leaving the room, just as the orchestra was beginning Beethoven's Fifth.

She got up and hurried after him, feeling worried.

Was he unwell?

She caught him in the hall, just before he reached the outside door.

"Shel-!"

She remembered where she was.

"Captain! Captain Cooper!"

He heard her voice; he was obliged to turn and face her.

"Are you unwell?"

"No."

"But, you are going already?"

"Yes."

Why was he speaking so tersely?

"Is the first half at least not worth staying for? It is the Fifth, after all."

Just then, she heard the doors behind her open, and a familiar tread upon the floorboards. Mr. Elliot.

"No. There's nothing here worth me staying for."

And with that, he was gone.

Penny could not fathom what had just happened. What had she done to make him turn so cold towards her? Everything had been going so well…

She had to force herself not to recoil in disgust when she felt Mr. Elliot's hand upon her shoulder.

"My deaw Penewope, is aw wew? We'we aw so dweadfuwy concewned."

"Yes. I'm fine. It's nothing."

She hoped her sharp tone would silence him, but no such luck.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something asinine, but Penny cut him off before he could speak.

"Should we not return to the concert?"

"My deaw Penewope, I have been awaiting the moment when I could speak to you awone…and now it seems to have come."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am not at all in the mood for conversation."

"My deaw, you aw faw too modest. I wuv talking to you."

He leaned in far too close.

"Thewe aw many things about you that I wuv."

He had gone too far.

"Sir," she said, making the warning in her voice very clear.

"I do not expect an immediate ansa to my pwoposal, but I cannot in hona fuwtha conceal my intentions. Pewhaps tomowo night when we sup at youwa home you'll feew aboe to make me the happiest and most fowtunate of men."

He took her hand and kissed it.

Penny repressed the urge to slap him.

"Honor, sir? You speak of honor?"

She could not wait.

There were enough footmen present in the hall to ensure that the following bit of gossip would be all over Bath by noon the following day.

Penny would expose his true character now then.

"How dare you sir? How dare you speak of honor, and marriage, when not three hours ago you were making love to my sister's companion beneath our very roof?"

For once, Mr. Elliot was speechless.

"Oh yes, I've figured out your plan to ensure you eventually get Omaha and your precious title," she spat, poking him in the chest. "My father is many things, but he is still my father, and I will not abide by this shameful conduct."

"And I _can_ give you an immediate answer: No. A thousand times _no_. You are nothing more than a debauched, self-interested cad. I'd prefer to die an old maid before I'd ever marry you."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"My deaw Penewope…"

She slapped his hand away.

"Don't make me go Omaha on your person."

And with that, she stormed from the Pump Rooms and didn't stop running until she had reached her front door.


End file.
